


To Be Evil

by kali_with_a_c



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Comic Relief, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Lots of bad words, M/M, Manipulation, My first fic, Other, Plot Twists, Rating May Change, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, What Have I Done, don't worry it won't be ALL bad, future smut, i can't tag everything bc spoilers, it can, its gonna get dark, its gonna get really dark, minor OC deaths, minor and major oc's but bear with me here, ok worry a little bit, possible tw in future chapters, when you think it can't get worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 39,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kali_with_a_c/pseuds/kali_with_a_c
Summary: Flug considers himself evil. After all, he creates weapons capiable of mass destruction and death...that qualifies right?Well, when a mission goes awry Black Hat thinks otherwise. He decides to take it upon himself and teach the doctor how to be evil.





	1. In Medias Res

**Author's Note:**

> *words in italics are Flug's thoughts

_No. This was not supposed to happen, God dammit!_  


Flug was in quite the situation right now. Demencia stood, pinned to the wall by some knockoff dollar-store brand sidekick. She was bleeding, but still fought with vigor against his grip. At the same time, the scientist watched as the star of this mishap took pride in walking over to him.

_This was not the plan!_

“Shoot him!” 

Flug startled when he heard Demencia’s voice. She was struggling to motion to the gun on his right. Running on adrenaline, the lethal piece of metal flew into his hand and he took aim, albeit with shaking arms. The hero, Phoen-X as he’s called, stopped in his tracks and the cocky smile we wore vanished.

“Flug, now! Do it now!” Demencia shrieked and struggled in the sidekick’s arms. She had weakened a considerable amount, but the smaller man still struggled to hold her. He was perplexed at how someone could take that much damage and still be conscious, let alone struggle with such force.  


Flug’s finger hovered over the trigger. He wanted to; he knew he had to. But, his hand wouldn’t move. He was at war with himself.

_I’ve never killed anyone before. I don’t kill people! That's Demencia's job. I don’t understand why I even had to do this, I-_

His thoughts stopped when he heard the sound of metal hit the floor. Phoen-X had thrown a knife to his sidekick, who didn’t catch it. Demencia stifled a laughed at this. The superhero rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, 

“How many times Frog-Boy? How many times have you screwed this up? I thought we practiced catching objects while holding hostages!” The superhero exclaimed. 

“Sorry…” Frog-Boy scooted the knife over with his foot and kicked it up to his grasp. Then held it against Demencia’s neck and she snarled in response. 

Phoen-X dismissed him and focused his attention back to Flug and the gun he held. “You should know I don’t like to kill people, villain or otherwise. I normally let the state handle that. But, I will make sacrifices if they’re needed,” his voice lowered ominously.

This was not going well for our two favorite villains. 

“Now, if you put the gun down and surrender, no one gets hurt; well, not more than they already are.” He gestured to Demencia’s bruised body. They were between Scylla and Charybdis here. If Flug somehow forced himself to shoot, Demencia would die. If he surrendered they’d be taken to prison, which Black Hat would break them out of, only to kill Flug for being so stupid as to surrender in the first place. 

_How many other times have I been stuck in a situation like this?_

Before Flug could answer to himself or Phoen-X, there was a loud crash and the door at the entrance fell. Everyone jumped slightly and looked at what caused the racket. Only to discover a very pissed-off looking Black Hat. 

Demencia broke the silence with a scream, 

“Black Hat! I knew you would come to save me!” She grinned. 

The sidekick, au contraire, held a face of horror. If not enraged, Black Hat might have had some fun before killing him, oh well. Frog-Boy dropped Demencia and hightailed it to the back door. Believing himself that, for a moment, he could escape. Black Hat took little effort in snapping his neck. 

“Frog-Boy! NO!” Phoen-X cried.

Despite not being a meager threat to Black Hat, he swung at him with super-strength; the hero’s only and incredibly cliché superhero power. Black Hat caught his fist seconds before it hit him, stopping his momentum entirely. The hero flinched. After all, that was the effect Newton’s 3rd law of motion had on mortals. 

Physics didn’t apply to eldritch horrors.

“Please, if he had a name like that, he deserved to die.” Black Hat crushed the super-idiot’s fist in his own. Before the hero could even process the pain, he snapped his fingers and a portal to only God knows where opened. He threw the man inside and it swallowed him, only to spit out some mangled, bloody corpse five feet away. This tactic was much quieter and saved him a headache.

He should use it more.

All the while, Demencia had pulled herself together and was bouncing off the walls. Going on and on about her apparent, ‘savior’. Flug got up from the floor and was standing there awkwardly, fidgeting with his hands as usual. Black Hat turned around and walked over to them, still enraged. 

“Ohmygoshyoutotallygotthem, that was amazing Blackie! And you even knew we were in trouble and…” She trailed off after the villain showed no response to the nickname, which he avidly hated.

Demencia didn't need brains like Flug to know when Black Hat’s this mad, it’s serious. The doctor rubbed his neck, “…sir?” he said, testing the waters. Black Hat stood glancing between them, expression unreadable.

Then he harshly grabbed their wrists and dragged them out the empty doorframe. Demencia was, of course, overjoyed by any contact from Black Hat. And Flug, well, he’d like to say he still had circulation in three of his fingers.

_Okay. Black Hat is real- really mad. Oh boy am I gonna get it when we get back. Maybe even worse than last time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I waited a week to get an invite to make and account and post this, so here I am.
> 
> Non sponsered shoutout: I suggest you check out NineLaws, "Riot Shield" if you haven't already. It's great and they're such a sweet person!!


	2. What A Great Idea

The pair was thrown on the cherry wood flooring of the manor, Demencia hissed through her teeth and whined. Some previous scabs had reopened, with fresh blood dripping out. Flug mentally flinched at the sight. He wasn’t used to seeing the lizard-girl injured this badly, she never got hurt on missions. 

_Why couldn’t we just stick to the plan?_ Flug sighed.

“I’m only going to ask this once,” Black Hat inhaled and said, his voice failing to suppress rage. “What could of possibly happened that caused you two to fuck up one of the easiest assassinations I could give you?!” He stood livid, waiting for an explanation. 

“I dunno, I thought it was going pretty good… Well, until Flug almost killed us because he wouldn't shoot the hero guy.” Demencia said; her concern of Black Hat’s rage vanished. 

Flug was taken back, desperate to justify himself he spoke without thinking, “You’re blaming it on me! It was your fault! We had a strict plan-”

“Only science geeks follow plans, Flug.” She sung unenthusiastically, “Besides your way wasn’t any fun!”

“Fun? Whats fun about assassinations?! My way was safe! If we had followed it there was a ninety-nine percent success-” Flug started on one of his mini-rants again, and Black Hat was having none of it. 

“ENOUGH! Listening to you two bicker is about as insufferable as listening to you two bicker!” He was pretty sure that’s not how, ‘similes’ worked in the English language, but dammed be the person who corrects him now.

“Tell me what happened in ten sentences; or less preferably.”

You could hear the inhale Flug took as he prepared to spill every detail of their misadventure, emphasizing on how it was one-hundred percent Demencia’s fault. 

“Doctor, if I asked you for ten sentences I’d get ten paragraphs,” The scientist visibly deflated and fought to bite his tongue. “Demencia, please.” Black Hat sighed.

“Oh, me? Okay! Well, um, it was going slower than I like my normal missions to be, so I got bored. Annnnnnd… decided to rush things a lil’ bit and do a surprise attack! It would’ve worked if Flug stoped complaining about, ‘not following the plan’ and just attacked the sidekick when I said to,” She rolled her eyes.

“but I couldn't take on both of them at once, so the big guy ended up getting a few punches in. Only after I beat the shit outta him though…then that whole drama where Flug wouldn't shoot Professor X or whatever his name was; he had a gun, I told him to shoot! But he just stood there like a deer in the headlights! Honestly!” Demencia complained, picturing the scene.

“Is that it?” 

Demencia nodded and the eldritch focused his attention to the scientist, “So Flug, what I imagine is you almost got two of my employees killed, yourself included; because you couldn’t adapt to change properly?”

“W-well to be fair, sir. S-she didn’t stick to the pl-plan.” His nerves were toying with him now, and his stuttering always got worse when that happened. 

“Yes, it’s important to agree on a plan when working in a group,” Black Hat glanced back at Demencia who conveyed guilt in her forced smile, “and follow them.”

Flug relaxed,

_at least I'm not getting all of the blame._

“But it is equally important to adapt to change. Do you know why I sent you on a task that was specifically outside your field doctor?” 

The scientist didn’t know, he’d guessed it was because Demencia needed extra help with the sidekick. Although sending him was a blowout, like he had stated before, he doesn't fight very often. 

“I don’t know, s-sir.” 

“Come on, use that big head of yours for once, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Black Hat mocked. Suddenly, realization struck.

His boss was testing him. 

It’s a dirty trick employers play, they take someone and switch up their schedule, post, days off, anything, and test how they react. The purpose of this? To evaluate the well-roundedness of a worker; their ability to adapt to change. Or, sometimes they do so just for fun.

_It could be either or with him._

“You-you were trying to test me?” 

“Precisely. I was judging your ability to do well in a different situation. You see, Flug. You spend so much time in that lab, where everything goes by a law, where everything works out exactly as planned if the calculations are correct, that I wasn’t sure how things would turn out if you were caught in the middle of a mishap; rules and plans are ever-changing there.” Black Hat elaborated.

Flug stood up, “What did you conclude, sir.” He asked, already knowing the answer.

 _I failed miserably. I’ll be lucky if I even escape with my life from this one. How was I so stupid!?_

“You failed, simple as stated.” The eldritch looked down on him. “However, I also noticed something else. Something more alarming about you,” 

_Oh no, what's that supposed to mean?_

“You wouldn’t shoot Phoen-X. Why?” Flug paused in horror.

 _Why didn’t I shoot Phoen-X?_

Everyone’s attention was on him. Black Hat, Demencia, and even 5.0.5. who came to take care of Demencia’s wounds. They all listened intensely.

Flug’s thoughts were drawn back to that moment. Gun pointed at the superhero, locked and loaded, with his finger over the trigger. It all seemed so easy now, just pull. Except it wasn’t. Not then, not in the moment. 

“I-I don’t know sir. I couldn’t force myself to. I don’t k-kill people.” As soon as the last four words left Flug’s mouth he regretted them. Hearing it aloud, he sounded pathetic. 

Black Hat paused, processing his words. Then laughed,

“¡Dios mío! Of course! I hire someone to work for me, one of the most notoriously evil super-villains in the world, and they, ‘don’t kill people’. Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!”

The sarcasm in his voice was enough to send the bear and hybrid away to a safe distance. Things were going to get messy. 

“You’re hardly to blame yourself, doctor.” Black Hat spat, “It was my fault. I suppose I never did put, ‘must have killed a person’ on the prerequisite. I mean who could of thought, in a job such as this, they’d be killing people! Hah!” The eldritch bore the look of insanity and utter disbelief in his eye.

Flug felt ten times smaller than he was, but decided to try and reason with the villain. It was his only chance of escaping alive. 

“S-s-sir, my inventions k-kill hundreds daily, I’m sh-sure. Doesn’t that count-” Wrong choice of words. Black Hat grabbed Flug by the neck and slammed him into the nearest wall, cutting him off. 

“Tell me, Flug.” His grip tightened to the point where the doctor worried his windpipe might collapse. “Would you trust a baker who has never tried his own food?” 

Flug barely heard the question. Darkness was overtaking his vision and the attempts at clawing his neck free were growing futile. 

_I’m going to die, right here. I’m going to die as a fool._

Suddenly he was thrown to the floor for the second time that day. Gasping and rubbing desperately at his neck. Black Hat kneeled and grabbed his chin under the bag, forcing Flug to look at him. 

“Answer me.” He demanded in a low voice. 

“No.” The scientist croaked out, barely even a whisper. 

“No what?” The eldritch snarled. 

“…no, s-sir.” 

With that, Black Hat shoved Flug away and walked to his office. 

5.0.5. hurried over to the poor boy, trying to help the best he could. Demencia offered a small, “You okay?” In which he had no reply. Soon, Flug stood without too much difficulty, using the wall when needed, and walked to his room. He looked at the already forming bruises and hissed at any touch to them. He was going to call it an early night.

Meanwhile, Black hat pondered in his office. Flug was too valuable to kill. His inventions were selling good, and hell, the man had a IQ that rivaled Einstein’s. Though, sometimes his actions didn't seem like it.

The scientist would be hard to replace. Not to mention his loyalty was something to marvel at, whether it be out of fear or not; Black Hat didn’t care. Most villains start out working under someone, only to kill them and take their title. He’d seen it too many times. Not like anyone could kill Black Hat, he’d just prefer not to deal with the hassle. 

An idea flowed into his mind and spun itself around like clockwork. If Flug had trouble with killing people, he’d just teach him how to! Or make him, there’s two ways it could work. And what better entity to teach Flug than the, 'grandmaster of killing' himself, Black Hat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Dios mío! - My God!


	3. Starting Out Small

The room glowed a dull grayish-blue as the sun hid behind the trees. Not even the mourning doves could be heard, further reminding Flug of how painstakingly early it was. He forced himself out of bed, much to the resent of his aching neck and a stabbing migraine. 

“Today’s going to be great,” The scientist mumbled sarcastically and downed a few of painkillers. He lifted a hand to trace the bruises around his neck, they were brilliant purple splotches with outlines of red and brown. The area was sore but it seemed the extra sleep had done some good. Exhaling, Flug got dressed and was debating on eating breakfast when a soft knock disrupted the silence. 

“Come in, 5.0.5.”

He knew it was the flower-headed bear because it was the only one in the house that bothered knocking, or at least that quietly. 

The door opened and the furry creature wandered in, a look of worry on its face. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Flug stated, “I’m fine, really.” 

The bear cocked its head as if double checking. “I’ve already taken Advil and that’s really all I need. Besides,” he looked down,

“you know I’ve been through worse.”

5.0.5 gave a sympathetic smile and started to leave, taking the silence as a hint that Flug might not want to talk.

“It’s my fault anyway,” The bear stopped turned around. Discussing events was good. It helped humans bond and made them feel better, and all the bear wanted was to make its friends feel better, so 5.0.5 was glad Flug would talk. 

“If I had just pulled the trigger…” He collapsed the bed, “Black Hat was right. I do need to adapt to change better. I mean that’s what happens when you’re with Demencia right? She IS a constant change…” 

The scientist laughed a bit at his own joke, but the tone shifted suddenly. “and…he wants me to kill people. I-I don’t understand why that’s so important!” 

Flug sat up, onto his palms.

“We test the death rays and such on plants… occasionally small animals. They’re all just as alive as humans are!” He sighed, “I guess it’s more so the idea of it.” 

5.0.5 waited, kindly listening to Flug’s rant. The bear couldn’t understand the concept of killing either, it caused people to be sad. The furred companion was, ‘made’ like this. Not intentionally, but came out unwilling to hurt the smallest things. If the bear knew where meat came from, it’d be vegetarian. 

That was the main reason 5.0.5 wasn’t under the bus, plus the bear was useful in its own sense. Cleaning, cooking, and caring; that’s what it did, and the flowered animal liked it that way. Although the bear wondered; if it wasn’t made to kill, couldn't some humans be that way too?

“6:15. I better get to work.”

The bear nodded and they began to part ways. Flug stopped, “Oh, and 5.0.5?” 

“Thank you.” 

* * *

The day progressed. Black Hat had just finished leftover paperwork before deciding it was time to get Flug for his first, ‘Lesson in Evil-ry’. 

The eldritch spent the eariler half of the day collecting needed materials. It wasn’t much, but it got him away from Demencia. If there was literally anyone else in town he remotely disliked, she would've been sent on it. Alas, he couldn't think of anyone, so she got a day off and Black Hat tried to avoid her as much as possible. He didn't want to deal with her antics right now.

Today was going to be simple for Flug. Starting out small and with the basics, although there was no real ‘basis’ to ending a life. It was just something you did. Everyone knows how to kill, but most people don't have the guts. 

Black Hat had devised a plan, something purely heinous in nature. It was good, and he knew it. The eldritch decided if he was going to take on something as minuscule as teaching Flug to kill, he was going to have fun with it.

The plan would flow like melted candy, slow and oh so sweet. The worst part? He knew Flug would fall right in line. All humans did, and it left the taste of copper in his mouth when thinking about it.

Black Hat reached the lab and didn’t bother making himself known. He stood and watched Flug work for a few seconds, 

“Hello, doctor.”

The scientist jumped at the sound. Luckily, nothing broke. 

“What are you working on?” Black Hat walked closer, genuinely interested in what Flug was doing with his time. 

“Oh, h-hi sir. I was just working on installing, um, quantum internet,” Flug looked up at Black Hat, trying to judge if he wanted to hear more or not. Concluding so, Flug found he couldn’t think of the right words. 

_This is new._

Normally the boss only valued the invention’s profit, Flug never had to explain much. 

“…it’s so…we can’t get our information hacked…with...online payments.” He stared blankly at Black Hat, who in return rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

“The one day I’m interested and you can’t tell me what it does,” The eldritch said, but kept his tone light. “No matter. We have more important things to do. Follow me.” 

_I know better than to protest or ask why._

Flug sighed and abandon his work. He was still wary from last night’s events, but Black Hat’s mood could change like the weather; assuming the weather was always something bad that no one wanted to deal with. So basically, as long as he didn’t fuck up he’d be okay. 

Black Hat lead the way with his hands behind his back in a superior posture. Flug followed, but with much less stride. They walked down one of the seemingly infinite hallways, until stopping in front of a closed door. 

“Do you know why we’re here, doctor?”

There it was. That familiar edge, that crisp on every syllable. The way Black Hat’s tone fell on, ‘why’ and the millisecond pause before, ‘doctor’. Flug knew this was the articulation he used when mad, but there was something else in his voice. 

_Satisfaction? Eagerness?…pride?_

Flug couldn't name the underlying emotion, 

“No, sir.”

The eldritch said nothing and unlocked the door. It opened to a decent sized, empty utility closet. On the furthest wall back, there was a door with some kind of lock. 

_I didn’t know this was here._

To be honest, Flug was completely lost. He had no idea what was going on, and the confusion didn't stop there. Black Hat walked to the door, typed something in his native language onto the keyboard lock, and opened it.

The scientist didn’t know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t a dog. 

Flug was frozen. Half wondering if it was him or his boss who’s gone crazy. The dog ran around the scientist happily, tongue out and panting. 

“…sir?” 

“Go on, play with it. It’s yours.” Black Hat grinned, a proud expression on his face. 

“Wait, what? R-really? Why?” Flug looked to the eldritch, needing a second confirmation that he could actually touch the dog. 

“Stop asking questions, Flug. It’s annoying.” 

That was all the doctor needed. He bent down to pet the dog’s long, white fur. It’s pricked ears and doll-black eyes made the pup exotically adorable. It barked and bit one of Flug’s gloves, pulling it off. 

Black Hat watched as the dog and scientist proceeded to play tug-of-war with the snatched garment. It was heartwarming, and the eldritch found himself fondly smiling. 

Which meant he would love this all the more.

Oh, if only Flug hadn’t been so distracted by the dog, he might have noticed how the air turned sour. How the lights seemed to dim. How Black Hat’s smile grew too wide for any healthy emotion. If only he could have spared himself. 

The doctor jumped as something landed next to him. From the sound, it was heavy, and metal. He turned his head to look, it was—

a gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the circus boys and girls,
> 
> we're just gettin' started.


	4. Bang.

Flug’s attention was locked on the weapon. The gun. He starred at it, possibly thinking if he did so for long enough, it’d turn into a chew-toy. He really wanted it to turn into a chew-toy. 

The scientist managed to drag his eyes across the floor and up until he met Black Hat’s own. The eldritch stood there. Smiling that wicked smile of razor-sharp teeth. It only deepened the coil of anxiety in his stomach. 

Like the last drop of water filling a basin, Flug understood everything. He understood why he was here. He understood why he was given the dog. And he understood what he was going to do with the dog. 

_I have to kill my dog._

“S-sir…” Flug could count his pulse. 

“Did you really think some bruising was the worst you’d escape with after last night?” Black Hat exclaimed. “Especially after I learned of your…inexperience with killing.” 

“…sir.” The scientist tried again. 

The other paid no mind, “I thought about other punishments, but decided this would be the best course of action. I'm going to teach you how to kill, or rather, get you accustomed to it.” 

Black Hat walked towards Flug, “I’m assuming you know what to do.” The scientist remained still and the dog whined, sensing something was wrong. It laid down, resting its head on its paws. 

_I won’t. I won’t do it._

“I can’t. I won’t, s-sir.” 

Black Hat picked up the gun off the floor and twirled it in his hands. This was expected, of course. The doctor had a backbone, he had morals; perhaps too many. But all of that could change. Charisma was an old and powerful friend of Black Hats. 

“Stand up, Flug.” 

And he did. Flug stood, shoulders tense and head looking at the ground. Avoiding the innocent dog as it padded happily, assuming he wanted to play again. 

Black Hat moved slowly, every act deliberate and precise. He lifted Flug’s right arm and placed the gun in his ungloved hand. 

“You can, and you will.” The eldritch said. His voice still bore a dangerous tone but was hardly above a whisper. 

Flug could only hold the gun for a moment, meeting the eyes of the innocent pup. Then it fell to the floor. 

“I can’t sir!” He turned away from his boss, pacing as he talked. “It’s a dog, an innocent dog. Hell, It’s my dog! I w-won’t.” 

Black Hat controlled his temper, he had to have patience. 

“Exactly. It’s a dog. A creature valued much less than a human life. It lacks cognitive thought,” he persuaded, “and I didn’t think a dog could be anything but innocent frankly, which is why it’s easier to kill. There’s a difference between killing innocent humans and guilty ones. But animals? They’re all the same.” 

Flug faced away from the eldritch, rubbing his arms in attempt to comfort himself. “I…I don’t know. Couldn’t we get a…a snake or something? Some—something that isn't as easy to get attached to?”

Black Hat scoffed, “Well, if you prefer we could skip the baby steps and get a random pedestrian.”

The scientist’s eyes widened, and he realized just how far this was going to go. “N-no, no. Please.” 

Flug felt Black Hat put a hand on his shoulder, guiding him back to the dog. He was in a trance, choosing to block out the following moments; save himself the psychological trauma. 

Before he knew it, the gun was back in his hand. The cool metal felt all too real, the heaviness hard to balance. Flug couldn't ignore it. 

“I…can't,” Meek was the whisper that escaped his lips. 

Flug could hear the smile in Black Hats words, 

“Then I’ll help you.” 

He felt the eldritch’s gloved hand on his own, slowly aiming it at the pup. He knew their bodies were mere centimeters apart. It was too personal, but Flug didn’t care. His mind swirled with mixed emotions and anxiety. He felt the pressure of the trigger as Black Hat pushed his finger down ever so slightly. Then, it was like popping a balloon. 

Bang. 

The scientist turned his head to the left and closed his eyes. He couldn't look. He didn’t want to look. Flug pushed himself into Black Hat, perhaps for support; comfort maybe. He didn’t know where he was going with that, the eldritch had nothing of comfort about him. But he was there, and that was good enough for Flug. 

There was no whine or whimper from the dog. In the dark, one might think they missed. The visual was proof enough, however. Red rivers ran freely. Carefully juxtaposing the milky white of the pup's fur. The dog lay on its side. Flug watched, almost mesmerized as lakes of burgundy formed. He stepped away. 

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Black Hat mocked, walking to put the gun away somewhere behind the far door. He didn’t expect a reply. 

“You can go now, that’s all for today.” The doctor headed towards the door, his mind shut off. He just wanted to be in his room.

“Oh, and Flug? Take the day off tomorrow. I don’t think you’re ready for the next task.” 

Flug was gone so fast Black Hat wasn’t sure he heard him. The eldritch despised giving days off, but he didn't think the dog would affect him that bad. He figured Flug needed some time to recollect. Black Hat couldn't rush things, that was the number one rule. Rushing causes relapse.

* * *

The scientist arrived in his room with the reality of the situation kicking in. He tore off his bag and goggles and walked to the bed. 

_I just killed a dog. I killed my dog. And I’m going to have to do this again, probably with people. I’m going to have to keep killing until Black Hat marks, ‘Flug can kill’ off his list of requirements. All because of one fateful day where I didn't pull the goddamn trigger!_

Flug cried. He cried out frustration and sadness and feelings he didn't understand. He cried out his soul until reality was nothing but a sad story, and sleep claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dog is honestly the saddest death in this 
> 
> And I did say it was going to get dark; I plan to live up to that.


	5. White Tulips

The morning brought promise of a sunny day. Flug awoke leisurely and guessed it was around nine. He suffered a flash of panic, thinking he'd overslept. It was almost too easy to forget he had the day off until he felt a familiar groggy feeling, accompanied by the headache that crying yourself to sleep caused. 

The scientist remembered everything, though wish he hadn’t. Flug finally stood and walked to check the mirror again, he looked like an absolute mess. His short, curly red hair was sticking out in possibly one of the worst cases of bedhead he’d ever seen. And his hazel eyes were raw and pink from crying. At least the bruises looked better. 

Once he finished showering, Flug had to pick something to wear that wasn’t his normal attire. That left him with a limited number of choices, days off were few and far between in the industry. 

To cover up the bruising, he chose a brown turtleneck and prayed it wasn’t too insufferable outside. September was never really a fall month. He pulled on a newer pairs of blue jeans, and his red Converse as always. Flug took the phone on his nightstand and left. 

He didn’t run into anyone on his way out, not even 5.0.5. Which was good, he supposed. The scientist needed to be away from everyone today. 

He left without his goggles or a bag, they drew unneeded attention in public. Everyone knows about Dr. Flug because everyone and their sister knows about Black Hat. But without the mask, he was a normal person. He didn’t have people avoiding him and children screaming when he stepped outside. He could talk to people without worry of them calling the police or a hero. However rare it may be, it was nice. 

In the sunlight and fresh air, Flug felt better. He took a breath and sighed. The wind carried the slightest chill of fall, but the trees still wore the vibrant green of life. The temperature was around seventy degrees, which was a blessing given the streak of mid-eighties they’ve had this week. 

The scientist walked around aimlessly, enjoying the outside world. There were kids on their phones, people cycling, old folks sitting on benches. He realized it'd been a long time since his last day off, he’d almost forgotten how normal people interact. There was even a lady walking her dog. 

_Her dog._

A sad memory played in Flug's mind and made his eyes water. 

_I can’t go back. I can’t change the past. Thinking about it won’t do me any good._  


Flug told himself, 

_Today is my off day, I should try and relax._

He let his mind wander and went wherever his footsteps took him. He ended up at a park, sidewalks scattered like snakes and where they intersected, picnic tables were placed. Various playgrounds and benches littered the area. Flug walked and sat down. 

_This place is nice, I should come here more often- if I ever get the chance._

Taking out his phone, he checked for notifications. None as usual. Flug used it for work mostly, like if the boss needed something. Occasionally Demencia would text him while he was busy to annoy him. 

“Glad to see there’s a lot of people enjoying the weather today.” 

Flug jumped, he wasn't aware someone had sat beside him. 

“Christ, s-sorry. You scared me.”

The scientist looked over to the other, it was a boy. Maybe a few years younger than himself. He had light brown hair and greenish eyes. 

“But, yeah. The weathers n-nice today.” Flug said. 

The boy half-smiled, “Names Gabriel, you?”

On instinct, Flug muttered the start of his name. Correcting himself quickly,

“Flynn.”

There weren’t many people named Flug around town, or around the world. So saying his real name would certainly lead to some questions. 

“That’s a cool name, it matches what you look like.” Gabriel studied him carefully, “I’m guessing you don't come here often? I’ve never seen you around.”

Flug scratched the back of his neck, uncomfortable with the attention. 

“Yeah, it’s my first time here. I want to come back though, definitely. It’s just work. Keeps me busy, you know?” The sentence came out a bit rushed. The other didn’t notice. 

“Oh man, I feel you. They got me working like a hound, Kroger does. Stocking shelves and cleaning. But I do it, college ain’t cheap after all.” Gabriel sighed, though his mood was positive. 

“Are you in college?” 

“Ah, no. Just…graduated actually.” Flug lied, he wanted to be as normal of a person he could be today. And telling Gabriel he got his doctorate at age twenty was very, not normal. 

“Oh congrats, and you’ve got a job already? That’s really good.” He smiled. “I’m guessing you’re…twenty-two to twenty-six, then?” 

Flug grinned, his nervousness gone. It felt good to be congratulated, even for a lie. 

“Twenty-two, only went for a bachelors.” 

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, “Hey, that’s all I’m going for.” He laughed, “I’m nineteen by the way.” 

They talked about trivial affairs for a while, getting to know each other. Flug found himself enjoying the company of the brown-haired boy. They shared a few common interests and told jokes. It made the scientist feel happy, he hadn’t experienced friendship in quite a while, it made him feel normal. 

“Do you wanna see something cool? Or at least, mildly interesting.” Gabriel asked. 

“Sure,” Flug replied, “would love to.”

“Okay, follow me. It’s a bit of a walk but it’s worth it.”

Flug was glad to get back on his feet. When standing he noticed how they were almost the same height, Gabriel being an inch or so taller. The other led the way along a twisting sidewalk. The quality getting worse with each step, soon riddled with cracks and loose rocks. 

Eventually, the cement stopped. From there the path was marked by nothing but red dirt and indications that humans walked it once upon a time. 

“It’s not far from here, don’t worry,” Gabriel assured. 

Flug wasn’t sure how trusting he should be of strangers taking him into the woods. But Gabriel wasn’t a stranger, they knew a lot about each other now. 

“Careful, there’s briers,” Gabriel warned. Flug stepped over the prickly vines. They arrived not long after. 

“What do you think?” The brown-haired boy asked, smiling.

In front of Flug stood an abandoned greenhouse, it's walls lined with kudzu. Various flowers and fruit plants sprouted around it, adding touches of color. To the right there was a river, the water reflected the sun in such a way that it danced on the roof of the glass building. It was simple but amazing. 

“It’s- This is beautiful,” Flug said, walking closer to investigate. 

“Yeah, it is. I found it a while back, hardly anyone knows it’s here so.” Gabriel went over to a vine on the greenhouse, the scientist followed. 

“Muscadine?” He offered, handing over a berry. Flug declined, and the other ate a handful. 

They explored the various plants together, occasionally stopping to taste or smell them. Gabriel would guess the name of flowers he didn’t know and Flug would remind him not to eat things he didn’t recognize. It was fun. 

Gabriel’s phone rang, 

“Hey, Boss…He’s sick?…I mean, today’s my off day…Okay, I’ll be right there.” 

Flug already knew what the call was about, and the telltale face Gabriel made confirmed it. 

“Sorry, coworker’s sick. Boss asked if I could be there in twenty. Well, ‘asked’ isn't really the right word for it.” 

“Is it ever?” Flug dismissed, “It’s fine, thanks for showing me this. You made my day a little less boring.” 

“No problem, it was nice meeting you too.” Gabriel started to walk away but turned around. 

“Oh Flynn, I almost forgot, you got Snapchat?”

“No,” Flug said, slightly embarrassed by his lack of social media. 

“That’s cool then, just give me your number.” 

After Gabriel got Flug’s contact info, he left running. The scientist chuckled, he had been in that situation before. But now Flug was alone. He was pretty sure he knew the way back so he stayed a bit longer, stumbling on a patch of white tulips. The day’s events played in his mind, as well as last night's. But for some reason, he felt better about it. Like he had found closure with himself. 

He picked a tulip and threw it into the sparkling waters of the river. It was a commemoration for the late white pup. It died unfairly, and at the hands of its owner. It didn’t deserve the cruelty it was dealt, and Flug would forever be to blame because he would always remember his first dog. His first kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this chapter, it was fun to write and didn't have me listening to xxxtentacion the whole time to get the depressing aura right. 
> 
> Also I think you guys needed a break from all the drama too lol


	6. Waffle House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I love reading y'alls comments and every kudo makes me feel so happy and appreciated. I love you guys <3

Black Hat sighed and looked up from his work, annoyed by the sharp repetitive knocks coming from his office door. He already who it was. 

“Yes, Demencia?” The eldritch had sent her on a mission to gather information about a growing organization of heroes. Nothing too important, but he hoped it would’ve kept her busy for a while. Apparently not. 

“I’m back, and I got the info!” She opened the door, not bothering to ask for permission. 

“I don't care. Lay it on my desk and leave.” 

The lizard-girl tossed the file down but didn’t leave. Instead, she picked up various objects and inspected them. 

“Demencia, leave-”

“Did you give Flug the day off?” She fiddled with a stapler, opening the top and pushing staples back and forth. 

“Yes. I did.” 

“Why? You NEVER give him days off. What happened? Musta' been bad.”

Black Hat had expected to get questions from the girl sooner or later. After all, annoying the doctor was one of her favorite pastimes. 

“What happened is none of your concern. I’m sure Flug can tell you if he wants, for now, get out of my office.” 

Demencia exhaled, her shoulders dropping in displeasure. 

“Fine, I guess I can bug it out of him,” she rocked on her feet, making no steps toward the door and avoiding Black Hat’s glare. 

“Out.”

“…but I’m boreeeeeeeed. Besides, how could I leave my favorite person?” Demencia huffed.

“Ew,” the eldritch scoffed, “go get the groceries or something! I don’t care, just leave. Now.” He often considered her more trouble than her worth, but at least she got the work done. 

The hybrid smiled, finally deciding to leave before he got more annoyed. On her way out she took a risky move, shouting, “¡Te amo!”

She could hear a series of curses and yelling as she grabbed the grocery list on the fridge and waved bye to a very confused looking 5.0.5. A day where she could say that to Black Hat and survive was a good day in her book.

* * *

Flug left the park and decided to get something to eat. It was only half past two, he still had time to waste. 

The scientist decided upon a nearby Waffle House. He had a strong craving for chocolate-chip covered waffles even though it wasn’t near breakfast. Maybe it was his subconscious trying to gain control of things, or just the fact that he couldn’t remember the last time he ate breakfast. 

While waiting on his food, Flug’s phone dinged. He was confused at first. Gabriel was still at work, so he couldn’t text. But melancholy realization settled in as he looked at the screen. 

“yo, why’d bh give u the day off? also where r u?”

It was Demencia, of course. He knew getting one day away from everyone was too much to hope for. 

_Well, I don’t have to respond._

Flug left the message on read with a smug grin. However, that didn’t last long as his phone blew up with messages from the lizard girl. 

“did u rly just leave me on read??”

“you fucker”

“im going to find u and FORCE u to tell me”

“i hope u locked ur lab”

“and ur room”

That was something that worried Flug. Demencia could always find a way around the security measures on the lab, so he ended up disabling them. She usually didn’t bother his room, because he was never in there. But it was logical she’d use both against him. 

“Okay, calm down." He texted back, "I got the day off because I havn’t had one in a while and the stress was affecting my work.” 

An aproned lady set a plate in front of Flug, it was warm and smelled like syrup. He smiled and replied with, “Thank you.” She nodded and went on her way. The comforting taste of chocolate and maple eased his annoyance and he waited for the three bubbles on his screen to expand into a message. 

“wow thats like, the worst lie i’ve ever heard. whatever, im stealing that pair of plane boxers u love so much. lol bye”

Flug almost choked on a waffle, 

“Wth? How do you know about those? Not only is that really weird, but it’s an invasion of my privacy and I think you do enough of that in the lab!?” He couldn't help the embarrassment on his face. And it only got worse. 

“HA, so they are ur fav! Had to make sure  >:)”

“I hate you so much.”

“lol relax, im not even home. i wont touch ur prized undies, for now. though i think they'd look better dyed pink and with flowers instead of planes, what u think? :)”

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

There was no response after that, the scientist just sighed and finished his food. He wondered why he applied for this job in the first place. He was young, never really wanted to be evil, but he wanted to do something with his brain. Flug could’ve worked for the government or some big-time hero corporation. But the government limits what you can build, and heroes didn’t take kindly to him most of the time. 

Whenever they visited schools, the heroes always preferred the jock type kids and ignored the more reserved ones. Because, heroes could easily impress the student-athletes with their muscles and strength, but when it came to brains they weren’t impressing anyone. 

Flug felt revenge was partly to blame. He wasn’t popular in school, and a small part of him was proud his name was well known now, although ‘known’ and ‘feared’ could be used interchangeably in his case. He wasn’t so proud about that. Regardless, no matter how terrible he found his work conditions, it gave him the freedom to build whatever as long as it would sell. 

Flug left the eatery and started to walk home. It was earlier than he liked, but he wanted to get there before Demencia. 

_Besides, I can use the spare time to hide my clothes better._

* * *

Demencia added random things that caught her attention into the buggy, humming as she did so. It was quite easy to find an open checkout line because everyone left theirs when she walked by. The lizard girl found it hilarious, people were so stupid. Like she was going to burst out and kill everyone because she had to wait in a line? Nevertheless, it saved her time so she didn’t complain. 

The hybrid swiped the business credit card and thought about why they even had to pay, since they were villains. Black Hat once explained it as, “We’re villains because we don’t want to submit to heroes’ every will and whim, not because we want to destroy the capitalist economy.” But Demencia didn’t get it. 

She carried groceries down the sidewalk. It was around four now, and she wondered if Flug was home. If not, she'd entertain herself redesigning his clothes. If so, she’d entertain herself annoying him. Win-win. 

After giving the groceries to 5.0.5, she skipped down the halls before checking the lab. Flug wasn’t in there, so she checked his room. 

The scientist was shoving some clothes back into a drawer, but something was off. He wasn't wearing his bag. 

Flug looked up at Demencia, who studied him puzzlingly. 

“Shit,” he muttered. Remembering and grabbing a bag from atop the dresser. 

“I’ve seen you without it before. It’s just weird because you never take it off.” She mused. 

“Yeah, it’s weird for me too,” Flug muttered, adjusting his goggles. “I’ve hidden most of my important memorabilia, you won’t find them.” 

The hybrid laughed, “You know I will,” she shut the door and proceeded to plop down on the bed, disturbing the well-made covers.

“so now that I'm here, you have to tell me why you got the day off. Orrrrr I can make you.” 

“Why is it that important?” 

“Because Black Hat wouldn’t tell me, and you won’t. So that means it must be really good. Good drama-wise.” She hung off the side of the bed. 

Flug knew it was useless trying to lie again.

“Ever since the mission where we got our asses kicked, Black Hat’s been concerned with me being able to kill people. So…so he's making me ‘practice’. I-I guess he thought I needed a day off after the first… after last night.”

Demencia starred blankly at him, “That’s it? Wow, wish I got days off for killing. That’s basically my job.” She laughed. 

“How do you do it? It’s hard, It’s so hard…”

“Nah, I just pull the trigger,” she listed on her fingers, “or slit their neck. Or poison their drink. Sometimes I get creative, like acid in eyedrops.” 

Flug flinched. He didn’t want to imagine that. “What do you think while doing it? How can you think of what you’re going to do to them, their pain, and go through with it?”

The hybrid paused, “I don’t really think… I just do it. After a while it becomes a custom, I guess. It’s your life, you aren’t supposed to worry about others. Especially the ones you’re about to kill.” 

She rolled off the bed and began picking at the carpet.

“The more you realize that, the easier it gets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea this was a filler, i'm really trying not to rush the plot bc that's something i struggle with 
> 
> also updates will be slowed cuz school ugh
> 
> and yes, i do want a chocolate-chip covered waffle from waffle house rn, like really bad


	7. Empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slight tw it gets gory

Time went by and eventually the moon passed the sun, then it was morning. The day continued like any other, and Flug was glad for the normality of it. He sat in his lab working on a new invention; papers and tools strewn across the floor. 

“…this goes here, um, that goes there.” The scientist muttered. He glanced upon seeing motion to his right, it was 5.0.5. 

“Hey, 5.0.5. What brings you here?” The bear walked closer, sniffing some of the tools that looked interesting. “By the way, if you could hand me that—thanks.” 

The bear tilted his head after handing over a wrench. 

“Oh, you want to know what I’m working on?” 5.0.5 nodded. “Okay, well, good thing I’ve actually thought about how to explain this.” 

_Since the last time, I had to._

“You see what I'm building?” The bear looked closer at the strange platform. It looked like a capsule, but one that could fit a human or large object inside. It stood vertically with sliding glass doors. 

“It’s going to be a teleportation device if all goes right. Theoretically, it’s plausible to teleport things, even humans. You just have to have a dismantling device and some coordinates,” Flug pointed to a section of his notes that had weird letters and symbols drawn on it.

“You get it so far?” 

The bear nodded, of course, it was too complex for the flowered animal to understand, but it was nice to see the scientist talk with such enthusiasm. 

“That being said, you could transfer the state of a particle or being, but you couldn’t transfer the actual thing, just a copy that's exactly the same. The original thing would have to be destroyed in the dismantling device, so you could gather enough information about it to make an exact replica.” He explained. 

The scientist continued to screw in bolts, “That means it’s only really suitable for nonliving things… because the original gets destroyed. Like if a human got in, they would die, but an exact replica with every memory and thought of said human would appear at the destination; and no one would be the wiser, not even the replica... So, do me a favor and never get in this okay?” Flug said, his voice wavering at the end and he gave a concerned laugh. 

5.0.5 smiled. Lost in a daydream, the bear had almost forgotten the real reason it came. Back Hat had instructed the companion to give Flug a message. 

It checked to see if the yellow sticky note was still on its paw, then handed it to the scientist. “Oh, thanks.” 

The bear nodded and walked happily out of the lab. 

_Come to the room I showed you during your lunch break. - BH_

Flug tensed. He knew what room that was, and he knew what that meant. His lunch break was only fifteen minutes from now so it was too late to think of a way out of the situation. Not as if he could, the intricate cursive writing was like a spell forcing him to go. The fear of what would happen if he didn’t outweighed the fear of what he might do inside.

* * *

The scientist left five minutes early, it was in a relatively foreign area of the building and he wanted to give himself some time in case he got lost. 

_In and out, I’ll just get it over with. I won’t think about it. I—oh God I can’t do this!_

The echo of Flug’s footsteps was all that could be heard in the otherwise silent hall. In his head, the scientist fought a losing battle on whether or not he could do it again. Soon he found himself standing in front of the room. Flug took a deep breath and barely pushed his way in.

Inside the light was on, and he jumped at the corpse of a dog lying on the floor. The bright red blood still flowing and—and it was gone. 

_That was a flashback… a memory. It’s not real._

The scientist tried to comfort himself. This very room gave off a bad aura, let alone the memories he had with it.

“Something wrong, doctor?” In the back right corner, Black Hat leaned against the wall. 

“No, s-sir.” Flug swallowed and tried to forget what was just imagined. 

“Good. I hope you enjoyed your day off. You won’t be getting another,” The eldritch said and walked over to the closet door. “today’s task is simple. It’s the same as last time, if not easier.” 

_Well, I-I can’t say I expected much less…_

The far door opened, it's password already typed. Except this time Black Hat threw a man out. He landed on his knees five feet away from Flug. 

He had blonde hair and looked about middle aged. His hands and legs were tied and he was blinded by a cloth. He tried to yell something but the gag in his mouth prevented any words from escaping. 

Flug didn't need to hear his voice to feel sick. The idea he was going to be dead five minutes from now was hard, but seeing him struggle just—just made it worse.

Black Hat tossed over the gun, it was the same one as last time. Still heavy in Flug’s hand, and still dangerous. He took shaking breaths. 

“Now I’m going to make it easy on you,” Black Hat walked closer to where Flug stood. “This man is a murderer. A rapist. Some of the things he’s done even disgust me. He deserves to die.” 

The man was thrashing at this point, clearly angry. He fell on his side, managing to get the gag out of his mouth.

“I’m not! I would never! Why-why are you doing this—” 

“Oh shut it before I kick your teeth in, or make Flug do it.” The eldritch snarled. 

Flug flinched, both at the man's cries and disturbing proposition, 

“Please don’t.” 

Luckily the man shut up, and Flug was left to wonder who's the liar. His boss or the man? 

_Anyone would lie to save their skin, but Black Hat would also lie to get what he wants._

The eldritch spoke again, “He’s the person the heroes forget. They see it in the news, hear about it, know they exist, but do they bother trying to catch these sick fucks? No. They go for what gets them the most attention, like attacking big name villains.” He kicked the downed man, 

“It’s disgusting, you’d be doing a public service.” 

The man’s tears soaked the blindfold. Flug decided to believe his boss, for lack of a better option. 

_He’s a murderer. He's done horrible things. He deserves to die. He's a murderer. He’s done horrible things. He. deserves. to. die._

The scientist repeated the mantra in his head, it blocked out his conscious screaming at him to stop raising his gun. It blocked out the memory of the dog. It blocked out his mind.

Black Hat was rather happy at the moment. Everything was going according to plan. It was always easier after the first kill, but he didn't expect Flug to be so compliant this time. 

“S-sir, could you come—come here?” The scientist asked, gloved hands shaking. Flug wasn’t thinking when he said that, he didn’t even know why he asked. 

Black Hat curiously walked closer to Flug, “What’s wrong?” 

Flug didn’t think. Like Demencia had advised. As soon as his boss was beside him he pulled the trigger and looked away. The man gasped, the bullet didn't go through his head or heart. It punctured his stomach. Blood the color of rusted iron poured out and only then did he scream. 

“Finish the job, Flug.” The eldritch said. 

The scientist kept repeating the mantra in his head but it didn’t block out the screams. He wanted to quit, he wanted to throw the gun down and run away from this. But he had to stop the screaming. He had to finish the job. 

Flug walked closer to the man and tried to reload the gun, but there was a problem. 

_It’s empty._

“I’m out of b-bullets...I'm out of bullets sir!” By that time blood had spread around Flug’s shoes, and the screaming was replaced with crying and gurgling as the man tried not to choke on his own blood. 

“Oh, I forgot I only load it with one bullet for every lesson. Just in case you get trigger happy,” Black Hat smiled, “No matter, there’s more than one way to use a gun.” 

Flug was confused and on the verge of tears. “S-sir, I don’t f-follow.” 

“Bash his head in with it.” The eldritch said like it was normal. 

The scientist froze, eyes widening, “I can’t do t-that! Shooting some—someone is h-hard enough, but blunt force! I c-can’t!” 

“You’re just making him suffer longer, doctor. If you wanted to help him you’d kill him already.” 

_Shit. He's right. The man’s in pain, I have to do it. I have to get it over with, for both of us._

The scientist got on his knees and lifted the gun above his head, he wanted to hit as hard as possible to make this as fast as possible. The man muttered a phrase under his breath, then tensed.

“Fuck you.” 

Flug brought the gun down hard and the man screamed in pain. He kept going, over and over and over again until the screams silenced and his body stilled. Flug opened his eyes and stared at the grisly scene before him. He dropped the gun and stood, still in shock. His white lab coat and gloves were stained with splatters of red, the blood dripping as he walked towards Black Hat. 

The scientist looked him in the eye, “D-did I do g-good?” 

Black Hat shrugged, “I’d say so.” 

Out of the random, Black Hat found himself hugged by the now sobbing Flug. ‘Hugged’ was a loose term. It was more like a death grip. He managed to pry his hands free but didn’t know what to do from there. However, the situation brought a smile to his face, and like the others, it had malicious intent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like some guts and gore to make me feel acomplished in a chapter
> 
> also it's ya girl's sweet sixteen tomorrow so happy birthday 2 me


	8. Fun

Flug had fallen asleep crying, and in Black Hat's arms. The eldritch was clueless on what would’ve been the right thing to do, so he just held him the entirety of his breakdown. Maybe things had gone a bit too fast.

However, this turned out in Black Hats favor. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure what the real outcome of these, ‘lessons’ would be. Of course, the doctor would learn to kill people. That was goal number-one. But the side effects and how it would affect him were completely unknown. 

The eldritch had thought of many different scenarios to his master plan. For example, Flug threatening to quit, Flug growing distant and becoming a shell of a man haunted by his thoughts, or even Flug turning on his boss and threatening to shoot. They were all plausible if he didn’t play this just right. 

Luckily he had. 

The second goal, the prize at the end of the game, was Flug’s dependence. He wanted the scientist as his plaything, a toy. Something like a pet, undyingly loyal and always seeking approval. 

Black Hat didn’t have to try hard, the doctor already worked days on end just to please him. But Flug had his limits, like any human, and he had to break them. 

When he learned the boy wouldn't kill, it was almost unbelievable. That needed to be corrected first. But, the life of an immortal eldritch gets boring and torturing people can only bring so much satisfaction. Manipulation, however, is a little more exciting; and it’s so very rare for all the elements to align that make it possible. 

So, Black Hat thought. And the more he thought about it, well, the more he wanted to see Flug break. He wanted to hear his soul crumble and twist his mind until the scientist was nothing more than putty in his hands. 

It’s been centuries since the eldritch had this much fun.

* * *

Flug awoke, his head heavy and feeling very much like the other day. He couldn’t remember anything. The longing to turn over and continue sleeping was too strong. However, he felt the sheets glide across his body. Soft, like silk. 

He didn’t have silk sheets. 

That killed the urge for sleep real quick. The first thing Flug noticed was that there was a lot of black. The sheets, the curtains, the pillows, all black. The second thing was that he didn’t have his bag on, or goggles, or gloves, or—

“Hello, doctor.” 

That voice, his boss. Flug knew where he was now, and he knew why. Images he wished would disappear played in his head, and the sound of screaming only got louder. Blood-curdling screaming. Flug felt oxygen-deprived and dizzy. Breathing heavy, he didn’t notice the tears that fell down his face. 

“Crying again? You really shouldn’t, it’s bad for you.” The eldritch said, walking over. 

“Plus it’s annoying.” 

The scientist curled on his side. He wanted this nightmare to end. 

“Flug—”

“I k-killed…a man…killed a—a dog,” the doctor said between hiccups, “smashed his head with a f-fucking gun. I’m— I'm sick. Disgusting.”

“You’re right. You are.” 

He flinched. 

Black Hat continued, “You’re a villain. It’s what we do. It's what society tells us we are. It’s why I hired you, Flug.” 

The doctor rolled on his back again, staring at the dark ceiling. Black Hat was right. He was a villain, this is what they do. Even if it felt wrong. He had been through the grieving process once, he couldn't do it every time. 

“Well t-then, for a villain, am—am I a good one?”

“You could say that.”

“a-and... you’re proud of me, r-right?”

“Very,”

The scientist sat up on his elbows. After desperately convincing himself he was a villain, and that he was supposed to do this, his breathing normalized and the crying stopped. But his head was still pounding. And the guilt was still there.

“I didn’t expect you to actually use the gun—in that way.” Black Hat was careful with his words. “I’m quite impressed, doctor.”

“Really?” Flug’s mood lifted by the praise. “Thank you, s-sir.” 

He didn't want to move on so quickly, he had taken someone's life after all. It didn't feel right. Flug knew he had to though, he had to adapt to this. Even if it left a melancholy weight in his chest.

The scientist tried to think of something else in the silence, then came to a very important question. 

“Um, sir? Why am I in your—your bed?”

The eldritch seemed taken back. “Well… you were covered in blood,” sass saturated his voice, “and me, having black sheets, decided in a rather out of character-ish moment that it would be easier for 5.0.5 to clean blood out of my bed than yours. Because I care deeply about my staff.” Yes. That was very believable. 

Despite making his headache worse, Flug laughed. The sentence was so outlandish for Black Hat, he couldn’t help it. 

“Oh shut up,” the eldritch said, “you don’t believe me?”

Before Flug could retort, Black Hat quickly added, “Don’t answer that,” and walked to retrieve something from his dresser. By the time he returned, Flug sat upright. 

“Take off your shirt.” 

That surprised the doctor, “w-what?”

“You heard me, or do I have to do it for you?” The eldritch said, sarcasm in his words.

This time Flug didn’t argue. He lifted the article of clothing over his head, most of the blood was dried. A damp spot here and there. 

Black Hat took the shirt and threw it behind him, 5.0.5 could pick it up later. Just another example of how much he 'cared' for his staff. The eldritch sat on the bed, in front of Flug. 

“I’m letting you use one of my shirts. Don’t make me regret it.” He unfolded a dark gray button up. It could be worn casually or to sleep.

“Um, thank you, sir, but—but why?” 

“Because your’s was dirty, and I care about my employees so dearly, like I said.” 

“Okay, but—”

“Flug.”

The scientist knew when to be quiet, and he didn't feel like getting yelled at.

“Lift your arms out.”

Now the scientist was very confused. He wanted to resist and say he could dress himself, but remembered the tone in Black Hat’s voice. So, he obliged.

Gloved hands brought the sleeves of the shirt up his arms. The eldritch's touch was gentle, barely there. Nevertheless, Flug was internally freaking out. He couldn’t remember the last time someone touched him for this long. Dying to distract himself, he asked the time. 

“It’s almost seven, you slept for awhile; through the rest of your shift.” Black Hat said, slowly buttoning the shirt. 

“A-ah, shit. Sorry, s-sir. I’ll work overtime tom—tomorrow.” 

“Don’t worry about it.”

_...It must be a blue moon._

What caused the eldritch to dismiss free labor was beyond Flug. He couldn’t even think straight. Every time his boss touched him it felt amplified by ten-thousand. 

_Wow, I really need a girlfriend. Or boyfriend, or anyone._

As if Black Hat knew the effect it had on Flug, he lifted a hand to his face. Thumb tracing the pink skin under his eyes. 

“This is what crying causes.” 

It stung, but the scientist couldn't feel it. His mind was blank as he stared wide-eyed. 

“What’s wrong, doctor?” He removed his hand, smiling, “You look a little staggered.” 

“I—uh, s-sorry sir,” Flug shook his head slightly, “it’s just, no one’s ever—ever touched me like that, especially my f-face.” He realized how juvenile he sounded, and blushed in embarrassment.

“Figured that was the case, from your reaction of course.” Black Hat teased, laying off. 

“I don’t think you’re in need of new pants, so you can go if you’d like. Your goggles and shoes are by the door, leave everything else. 5.0.5 can wash it.” 

Flug, glad to be excused from the awkward situation, muttered a thank you and goodbye before grabbing his things. If every emotion in his body wasn’t working overtime, he might’ve been hungry. Instead, he went to his room, sighing against the closed door. 

He traced the spots that Black Hat touched, they felt like they were on fire. The scientist found his thoughts wandering back to his boss, imagining scenes which slightly concerned him. Flug blamed it on the overstimulation of today. Despite everything, he wasn’t sad anymore. He actually felt happy. Black Hat was proud of him, he had touched him and even given him a shirt. Flug couldn’t not be happy. 

Still on a sort-of high, he picked up his phone. Two text messages from Gabriel showed in his notifications. 

“Hey”

“Hows your day been?”

Flug smiled, happy that his friend was checking on him, and happy for another distraction.

“It’s been alright, a few problems. But otherwise good.”

_A few problems I would not like to think about._

He didn’t have to wait long for a response, even though Gabriel had sent his text over two hours ago. 

“Yeah I had some problems too,, glad your day turned out good tho”

“Thanks.”

“So u free to hang out? like rn? I'm bored and hungry”

Flug was surprised yet again, for about the third time that day. 

_Is this what friends do? Just spontaneously ask each other to hang out?_

He’d already worked his ass off, killed, cried, and felt shit he can’t even understand. So why not add this to the pot? 

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my readers: please update more we love u and ur story!!
> 
> my rude and procrastinating ass: ok *clicks youtube video about the dangers of underwater welding* yes on it


	9. Hungover

Flug threw on some shoes, not caring about his shirt or messy hair. He grabbed his wallet, and texted his friend back before leaving, 

“Where’d you have in mind to hang out?”

“I was hoping ur place? My roommates throwing a party an I rly dont wanna be here”

The scientist mentally laughed, 

_How fucked would that be to just say okay? Give him the address and watch him show up at the door; like, “Surprise this is my job! You’re friends with one of the most hated villains in the world!” ___

__He dismissed the jest, though it was fun to ponder wildly like that sometimes. Instead replying,_ _

__“Anywhere else? My place isn't exactly opportune.”_ _

__“Yeah ig , umm can u meet me at that 24 hr bookstore? The one off scott”_ _

__Flug was familiar with that place, it was owned by a quiet old lady. A lot of fights and crime took place nearby, so it was always shown in the news. No one had attempted to rob the bookstore though; it remained a haven._ _

__“Okay, be there in about 15.”_ _

__The sky was painted with pastel pinks and blues, and the air was colder than earlier. It felt nice. The scientist walked in a sort of daze. His mind dwelled on nothing in particular, contrast to his normally focused thoughts. He evaded the events of earlier today, only focusing on the present._ _

__That was the beauty of it, he had been so overwhelmed that his brain just stopped. Gave up. Flug was much more relaxed like this. He felt like he was dreaming, a constant low hum filled his ears. He didn’t have to worry about anything if he didn’t think about it._ _

__Upon reaching the shop, he saw Gabriel seated through the glass window. He was playing on his phone, very ironic in a bookstore. The scientist walked in and a bell chimed, his friend greeted him with a smile._ _

__“So, why this place? You don’t look like you read much, no offense.”_ _

__The store smelled like ginger and the good smelling hay you can buy at Michael's in the festive seasons. It's oak wood floors emitted a warm, almost comforting vibe._ _

__Gabriel spoke, “Oh—my grandma owns it, and you’re right; I don't read,” he laughed, “it’s just a place to go.”_ _

__So his grandma is the old lady, huh, small world._ _

__“Weren’t you hungry though?” The scientist sat down._ _

__Gabriel sighed and leaned on his palm, “Yeah, well, I was. I’ve felt like shit all day, nausea and a headache makes it hard to eat.”_ _

__“Damn, sorry. Are you sick?”_ _

__“Hungover. Last night, last night dude," He spoke with a mixture of awe and regret, "I got so. fucking. wasted. Like normally I don’t get hangovers but my buddy gave me…shit, I don’t even remember what I had. But I drank a lot of it. Then, I woke up on the floor at two pm with, ‘Jessica - hmu xoxo’ written on my arm— without a number or last name or anything! I don’t even know a Jessica!”_ _

__Flug didn’t know whether to laugh or just stare at the boy as he ranted about his crisis. The scientist’s college days were nothing like this._ _

__“And then, freaking, Ade wants to throw another party tonight! As I'm throwing up in the toilet he says— he says he’s going to throw another party, then calls me a pussy for protesting! Like, sorry someone pulled out their ancestral wine from the seventeen hundreds and gave me the whole damn bottle!”_ _

__“Sounds… like you had quite the night.” Flug said, in hidden disbelief, “Wait, aren't you nineteen?”_ _

__“Yeah. Don't matter, everyone my age parties and gets drunk at some point— unless you’re an undercover hero. Then I did nothing of what I just said.” He rubbed his head, trying to relieve a headache._ _

“Hah, no,” _I’m far from one, actually._ “just a bit shocked that you lived such a— vivid lifestyle.” 

__He laughed, “Well, what do you do then? I don’t think you’ve told me where you work.”_ _

_Oh boy, time to lie. Let’s hope my improv has gotten better._

__

__“Uh, just a s-small company,” he spoke without thinking, “I’m a mechanic.”_ _

__

__Gabriel was convinced, “That’s cool. I wish I knew how to fix things, must be useful.”_ _

__

__“Oh!” He diverted the topic, “You also said you had rough day, that’s right. I didn’t want to seem like a dick and only talk about my own problems.” The green-eyed boy replied, “So, you okay? What happened?”_ _

__

__Flug was taken back, the daze he was in vanished. Someone was asking if he was okay, they were asking his feelings; a topic completely foreign to him._ _

__

__‘Um, I mean, y-yeah. It’s just been a long day.”_ _

__

__Gabriel held Flug’s gaze for a minute, “C’mon, Flynn,” he said, rolling his eyes, “I didn’t just complain about my life for you not to tell me yours.”_ _

__

__“W-well,” The scientist gulped, “my boss…I’ve been having some conflicts with my boss.”_ _

__

__Lying became easier for Flug. The story seemed to unfold by itself, one idea connecting to another, and suddenly it was a paragraph. The façade was no longer him, but it’s own story. Flynn was a mechanic who graduated with a bachelors degree and works for a boss who he disagrees with. Simple as said._ _

__

__He went on to talk about mundane disputes supposedly between him and boss. Anywhere from not getting a raise to problems with coworkers. The story of Flynn elaborated, and the scientist knew he would have trouble remembering all of it. Hopefully, Gabriel would too._ _

__

* * *

__

__“Demencia!”_ _

__

__Music echoed loudly down the hall, coming from inside the hybrid’s room, it sounded like punk rock from the 2000’s with heavy electric guitar._ _

__

__“Taaaaaake me from the hospital b-eh-ed!” She sang, completely in sync with her guitar._ _

__

__“Demencia!! Turn that off!”_ _

__

__“—hand, and wouldn’t it be great if we! were! DEAD!”_ _

__

__The door was abruptly swung open and the stereo system unplugged._ _

__

__She looked confused before realization set in, “damn, I was just getting to the good part.” She muttered, dropping her guitar._ _

__

__“Yeah, whatcha want?”_ _

__

__“Where’s Flug? He’s not in his room. I need to speak with him.”_ _

__

__Demencia looked deadpan at him, “…aaaand you think I know? If I knew any better, I’d think the author realized I haven’t been mentioned in two chapters and needed to make me relevant again.”_ _

__

__“What?”_ _

__

__“What did I just say?” Demencia honestly didn’t know where that came from, but she blamed it on her partial insanity and shrugged it off. “Anyways, you can just call him.”_ _

__

__Black Hat forgot the strange statement and quickly felt embarrassed, questioning why he didn’t think of that. He wanted to come up with a rebuttal, but Demencia had already plugged in the stereo. The eldritch left before he could get ear-raped again._ _

__

__Walking into his office, he pulled out a phone and clicked on Flug’s contact. Normally he didn’t care what the doctor was doing, but after today’s events, it was important to keep tabs on the boy. He was unstable._ _

__

__It rang twice, then the all-too-familiar voice spoke,_ _

__

__“Yes, boss?” He sounded confident, but it didn’t sound genuine. Almost forced._ _

__

__“Where are you?”_ _

__

__“Why?” There was defiantly something Flug was hiding. He almost never questioned his boss._ _

__

__“Flug, where. are. you?” Black Hat edged his voice to show this was no time for games._ _

__

__There was a pause, and then Flug sighed, defeated, “I’m with a friend, at the bookstore.”_ _

__

__That was new. Flug wasn’t known to have a social life, much less friends he went places with. Black Hat felt strangely defensive. After everything that happened today, he goes out with a friend? Was he really so apathetic? The eldritch felt insulted, which naturally turned into anger like every other emotion._ _

__

__“I want you to come back. Now.” He refrained from yelling into the phone._ _

__

__Again, another silence, “Yes sir.”_ _

__

__Flug ended the call._ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demencia's fourth wall break originally wasn't going to make the final cut but I decided to leave it lol 
> 
> -the song she was singing along to was “Dead!” by MCR 
> 
> Also *I DO NOT CONDONE UNDERAGED DRINKING*


	10. Happy Story

The chair scratched against the hardwood floor, “Again, I’m t-terribly sorry.” 

“Nah, it’s fine. Kinda ironic how we’ve both had our bosses interrupt when we’re meeting each other.” 

Flug laughed and pushed the chair in. His actions were slow, prolonged. 

“Yeah. Ironic.”

He walked to the door and the green-eyed boy waved, 

“By the way, I like your shirt.”

Flug stopped, a red blush on his face. Shrinking from the embarrassment, he had forgotten about the shirt. Now memories plagued his brain. 

“Uh, thanks!” The scientist managed to force out before bursting through door. The chilly night air helped to fight the fire on his face. He was about to have a panic attack again. 

_Okay, okay. Calm down. Breath. B r e a t h._

He looked at the darkness above him, cold and void of anything. He looked longer, and saw the stars. Flug relaxed a little, God it sucked. He was literally on the verge of insanity. One minute he had it under control, thinking he could just block it out. Who knew a few sentences could rip away his walls and leave him completely vulnerable. 

The scientist recovered quickly though. At this point his life was nothing but mental breakdowns, and the future didn’t look hopeful. So he just had to deal with it. He had to make it work. 

Flug couldn’t decide how he felt towards Black Hat. A bit of spite, confusion, mainly just the thought of, ‘why?’. He’s really been through enough today. 

After walking for a while Flug came to his senses. 

_Shit, Black Hat probably wants to know who I was with…and why._

A cold shiver went down his spine, suddenly brimming with anxiety. Flug didn’t think his friend was at risk, why would he be? 

_I’m allowed to have friends. I’m allowed to have a life outside of work. I wasn’t doing anything wrong._

The scientist kept thinking there was no reason for Black Hat to be mad. He was probably going to question Flug about where he was, but he can’t get mad at him for going out with a friend. Surely his worth ethic would make up for it anyway.

* * *

Flug turned a corner, the street lights were few and far between. In the distance he saw someone leaning against a wall. He wasn’t very far from home, and it wasn’t very late at night. However, he was unnerved by their presence. Especially since they were alone. 

As the scientist got closer he noticed it was a girl. She had curly brown hair and a thick, oversized hoodie. That’s about all he could see in the dim light. Flug decided to mind his business and keep walking.

“Be careful.” 

He stopped, only for a second to come up with a response. 

“Um, yeah. I k-know it’s not the safest out here after,—after dark. Thanks.” 

Flug hurried off, checking to make sure she wasn’t following behind. He could of sworn she said something else, but didn’t care to listen. 

Another five minutes and he was home. Anxiety bubbling up again, but for the most part well hidden. Pushing open the doors, you’d never guess who was waiting on the other side. Lo and behold, Black Hat. 

The eldritch stood with his casual look of superiority, and Flug couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. Seeing Black Hat brought up thoughts of earlier, he mentally cringed. 

“Explain to me where you were, again?” 

_Well, I knew this was coming._

“At the b-bookstore.” 

“And with who?” 

Flug hesitated. Unlike with Gabriel, his lying wouldn’t work on Black Hat. And God have mercy on him if his boss found out he l i e d. 

Suddenly, Demencia popped around the corner, grinning at the two. 

“I sensed drama and tension,” she giggled, “oh Flug, what’d you do this time?”

As if triggered by her presence, he said bluntly, 

“I was with Gabriel. He’s a friend I made.” 

Black Hat studied him. After deciding his words were trustworthy, the eldritch spoke, 

“Who’s this Gabriel? How’d you meet? Is he another villain?” The eldritch circled around Flug. 

“No—he’s nineteen, in college. Pretty average. I was at the park and we started talking,” Flug gulped, “I figured it w-would be good to have some normal friends…or friends at—at all.” 

“FLUG HAS A BOYFRIEND!!!” Demencia shrieked, spilling newly made popcorn on herself. “I BET THEY WERE MAKIN’ OUT!” 

Flug sighed and was quick to defend himself, 

“Demencia, please! It’s not like that! He’s the epitome of your stereotypical college frat boy. Just nicer—I think.” 

Black Hat interrupted their dispute, starting to lose his cool. 

“How do you know he’s not a hero? How do you know he’s not trying to get information out of you? If you told him anything…” 

Now, Flug was worried. Leave it to his boss to jump to irrational conclusions. 

“I said nothing! He doesn’t even know my real name," the scientist argued, "swear on a stack of bibles!”

“You’re not even religious!” 

“It’s a saying!” 

Faint crunching sounds could be heard from Demencia, eating her popcorn and enjoying the drama more than an episode of Keeping Up with the Kardashians.

“Still, even if you didn’t tell him anything, he could know who you are. He could be working with the heroes. You’re really not being smart here, doctor!” Black Hat clenched his fists at his sides. 

The scientist overflowed, 

“Good God, am I not allowed to have a life? I already spend all my time working in this shit hole, agreeing with your bullshit. Doing this, doing that. I never get days off; when I do I finally make a friend—and, and you want to take that away from me?” 

Flug gasped. Even Demencia didn’t have a comeback. 

_Oh my God. I fucked up. I fucked up. I fucked up. Can I shoot myself please? I fucking fucked up. I’ve never been like this before. What’s happening to me?_

“God, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, oh my God, I’m sorry, I—”

Black Hat gripped Flug’s shoulders, pushing him against the wall. 

“God shouldn’t be the one you’re apologizing to.”

Before Flug could utter another word, Black Hat was off to his office, demanding the scientist follow him.

Demencia mumbled, “shit” under her breath. She wasn’t hungry after that. 

Flug’s footsteps felt weighted down with iron. He knew he’d possibly lose his life in the next couple of minutes. Tears started to pry at his vision.

* * *

The eldritch sat behind his desk, hands together and absolutely furious. He swallowed it though. He couldn’t have another meltdown. Black Hat wasn’t sure he’d be able to control himself if he did. 

Flug arrived, looking absolutely miserable; like he might pass out any second. 

“Sir, I’m so, so s-sorry.” His voice cracked at the end and he starting crying again. His hands hugging himself, shaking. He looked so vulnerable, it was pathetic. 

Black Hat scoffed. Although softening inside. 

“Doctor, I don’t know where your little outburst came from, but you’re right,” Flug sniffled, “I can’t stop you from having a social life. Or friends.” 

Flug couldn’t believe his ears. He was speechless. 

“T-thank y—”

“There will be consequences, of course. I should cut out your tongue for speaking to me like that. Or perhaps give you a reason to wear that bag.”  
Before the scientist could process the horrors, Black Hat continued.

“I’ll think of something later that won’t kill you. Physically, at least.” 

Flug wasn’t the slightest bit concerned about the statement, in fact, he was overjoyed. He had expected so much worse. 

“Y-yes sir! Thank you! Thank you so much!” He smiled of actual relief. 

Black Hat sighed, “It’s been a long day, doctor. I suggest you go to bed. You’re working tomorrow.” 

“Yes sir! Thank you, again! S-so much.” With that, the scientist left. 

Black Hat smiled, staring at the place Flug stood. He pulled out a file from under desk and labeled it,

_Gabriel M. Johnson, 19, Freshman_  
_Kennesaw State University_  
_3061 George Busbee Pkwy NW_  
_Dorm #212_

Oh, if only this was a happy story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of foreshadowing.


	11. Invisibility Potion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this is where I asked for oc submissions but since the submissions are over and I wanted to save space, I put this here as an explanation for the oc’s in the comments]

It was a rainy day with clouds stretching for miles. The smell of wet grass and fall decay occupied the air. Nearby, a mailman placed three envelopes in a dark mailbox. 

“5.0.5, could you get the mail?” 

It was more of a command than a statement. Regardless, the bear nodded. 5.0.5 had been cleaning the eldritch’s office for awhile, so the opportunity to walk some was appreciated. Even in the rain. 

The bear shook it’s pelt before entering, little water droplets going everywhere. 5.0.5 felt refreshed. Probably due to the flower atop it's head, which reacted strangely with water. The flowered animal carried two white envelopes and a formal red one, placing them on the desk of his boss. The bear resumed it’s work.

Black Hat glanced over the white ones, disinterested. 

“Utilities…internet… not paying those,” he said, throwing them aside. 

The red one caught his attention, however. It seemed to be handwritten and sealed with a wax stamp. 

“haven’t seen that since the eighteenth century.” 

The letter was written in the eldritch’s native language, which meant whoever wrote it knew what they were doing. 

Roughly translated, it read:

Black Hat,

In honor of the International Organization of Villains (IOV), you and your employees have been invited to the annual Calamity Gala in Madrid, Spain. It is a great three-day opportunity to meet villains from around the world and discuss business propositions. Not to mention a magnificent masquerade ball held on the first night. All expenses are paid. September twenty-eighth to the thirtieth. Please RSVP by the twenty-fifth. 

Sincerely,  
Cain Relyic (CEO and founder of IOV)

Black Hat frowned. It was a bold move to send an invitation like that. He had a particular distaste for organizations, and let’s not forget Cain himself. The man didn’t deserve a CEO title. He murdered his brother for the spot and took it, but that’s what made him a villain right? To the eldritch, it just made him untrustworthy. 

The event wasn’t the safest thing in the world, either. More fights happened than trade deals and people often stole from one another. But after all, it was an organization for evil. 

He’d have to think about this one.

* * *

Flug toiled, already starting on another project. He’d gotten a suitable amount of sleep, ate breakfast, and went to work. Since the rough events of the past few days, the triviality of the present was greatly appreciated. 

The scientist could be described as happy, even. Probably from relief that Gabriel wasn’t dragged into this mess. Flug was glad his boss had a little compassion. However, something felt off. Like walking through a forest with no birds, like color being whitewashed, drained by the sun. Like someone switching to a minor chord on a piano far away. It didn’t feel right. 

Last night, Black Hat’s mood was questionable. Flug was expecting a couple punches; hell, even a broken bone for the way he acted. Except, he was let off the hook. His boss went from murderous to understanding in a matter of seconds; it was unusual, to say the least. 

_Maybe he just realized how much shit he’s put me through and that’s his way of saying sorry._

Flug laughed. 

_Doubt it._

The scientist chose to distract himself with blueprints for an invisibility potion. He was supposed to melt and mix a couple of elements using a burner but it ended up exploding, glass shards flying everywhere. 

_Well, Chemistry was never my strong point._

After disposing of the pieces he could find, Flug reviewed the text. 

“Oh, it’s Beryllium not Barium. I’m freakin' dyslexic.”

This time the mixture was successful, resulting in a clear liquid instead of light blue like he predicted. It could be mistaken for water, so Flug labeled it, ‘DO NOT DRINK’. 

The scientist walked over to the mice he kept for research, scooping one up from it’s cage. 

“What’s this?”

_Oh no._

He turned around. Demencia stood, holding the beaker. 

“If you could set that d-down please,” he put the mouse back, “It’s kinda important.”

He hurried over to the hybrid, but she averted him; skipping around and almost spilling the precious liquid.

“Why? What is it? Why can’t I drink it?” She said, examining the bottle. 

“It's an invisibility potion. Took me a while and I haven’t—” The scientist realized naming what she held was a mistake. 

“Invisibility potion?!” Her eyes sparkled, “I wanna try!” 

“No! Wait- Demencia I haven’t tested it! You could l-literally die!” He ran towards her. 

The lizard-girl had already downed the whole beaker, which was three times the hypothesized dose. 

“Hm, taste weird.”

Flug blinked, “…do you…feel any different?”

“No. Did it work?”

She was still there, not dead but definitely not invisible. The scientist sighed, pondering over what went wrong. 

“Well, I can still see you. Be careful if you start feeling sick or…oh.” 

Demencia seemed to vanish into thin air. No, she actually vanished into thin air. 

“Oh shit.” 

“Flug? What? What is it?” She looked down, unable to see her usual shadow on the floor. A manic smile spread across her face. 

“I’M INVISIBLE!” She found a mirror, “I’M IN-VIS-IBLE!” 

Flug was dumbfounded, he didn’t even know where she was. The only way to locate the hybrid was by her frantic giggling in random areas of the room. 

“Demencia? Where—”

“FLUG, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?” Her shrill voice echoed.

“It means you need to lay low for the next twelve to twenty-four hours until the effects wear off?” Hah, nice try. 

“IT MEANS I CAN SPY ON BLACK HAAAAAAAAT!” She inhaled sharply, “This is going to be the best—what did you say, twenty-four hours OF MY LIFE!” 

_All I asked for was a normal day._

“We both know that’s a horrible idea. A very bad, awful idea.” He could picture it now, “Please Demencia, I know you have some common sense.” 

“Relax ‘doctor’,” she mocked, “He won’t even know I'm there, I’ll be super quiet! Besides, it’s not like you can stop me.” 

Flug exhaled, defeated. The hybrid was right. He couldn’t stop her. All he could do now was work on another potion while the fiasco unfolded.

* * *

Demencia slipped through the crack of a silent office door. It was always cooler in here than the rest of the building. Black Hat scribbled on some papers, expressionless. 

She watched for awhile, occasionally moving things or just holding them in the air to see if the eldritch noticed. He didn’t. She even stuck her hand in front of his face. Nothing. This wasn’t as entertaining as she thought. 

Then, she had an idea. 

“Hi.”

Black Hat jolted, “Demencia?” He searched for the lizard-girl. 

She knew her voice would blow it, so she switched into her best, slightly-deeper male tone. 

“No. This is your conscience.” 

The eldritch was extremely confused, “Demencia if this is a trick, I will gut you.” 

“No! Demencia’s not here. I’m your conscience. You should listen to me.” 

“I’m listening…” He said warily, scanning the room for any signs of trickery. 

“Oh, um, your conscience shows that you have some…suppressed feelings for your staff.” The hybrid had to physically cover her mouth to keep from giggling. 

“...like what?” 

Demencia bit her lip, “…affection?” 

“For whom, dare I ask?”

She had to refrain from shouting, ‘me’ at the top of her lungs. 

“Demencia, duh.”

Black Hat scoffed, “Now I know you’re not my conscience. Get out, Demencia.” 

“Wow, I’m hurt.” She exclaimed, “guess I’ll go sulk in my room now. I’m leaving, bye.” The hybrid didn’t move an inch. 

The eldritch stared deadpan. “I’m not an idiot. I know you’re still in here.” 

“No, you don’t. I’m invisible. You’ll never know if I left. I could just be quiet and you wouldn't know.” She flicked a paperclip at the other. 

“I wonder if your insides are invisible too.” He growled. 

“Can’t catch me if ya can’t see me!” She quickly snatched his hat, running like the wind. 

“Goddammit, Demencia!” The eldritch stormed after her. 

Poor 5.0.5., the bear was just cleaning any leftover glass in Flug’s lab when a chaotic flying hat burst through the door. 

“Demencia! Is that w-what I think it is?!” the scientist stood, shaking his entire workspace.

“Yep, catch!” She threw the hat to Flug, “I’m not dying today!” 

Suddenly, a very angry Black Hat stood in the doorway. 

“Where is she?!” 

Both 5.0.5. and Flug feared for their lives, while Demencia ran around wildly laughing. 

The eldritch located his hat, glaring daggers at Flug, who quickly returned it.

“I had little to—to do with t-this, sir” 

His boss sighed, fixing the garment on his head.

"I don't even care. Oh—by the way,” he said, “we’re going to Spain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comic relief, ahah
> 
> I didn’t know how this story was gonna end until I had a dream last night and boy oh boy are you ready? bc I dont think you are.


	12. A España

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A España- ‘To Spain’
> 
> *PLEASE, P L E A S E, INFORM ME IF THE TRANSLATIONS ARE WRONG.*

Five stressful days later and everyone was ready. Black Hat filled out enough paperwork to keep the business running during their absence and 5.0.5 had volunteered to stay. Someone had to handle orders and make sure no one broke in. Besides, the bear didn’t want to go through the hassle of traveling and preferred to spend it’s days off at home. 

As for the three going, Demencia packed her whole room; bearing many giant-sized bags full of things that were, ‘essential’. Flug took only what he needed. 

“I can’t believe we’re going to a gala!” The hybrid beamed, the weight of three suitcases not dulling her the slightest. 

“I can’t believe I agreed,” 

Black Hat threw his luggage into the back of the work van and everyone piled in. The drive was short considering no heroes decided to try anything. Going out in public, especially all together like this, was risky. Heroes saw it as a ‘combo deal’. They’re all here so why not try to kill them? Yeah, it never ended well for the other party. Heroes weren’t very smart. 

Luckily their drive went undisturbed. The airport was a pleasant experience, for Black Hat at least. People eagerly moved out of the way and pulled their children aside. Some even screamed. The eldritch loved any public terror he caused, it fueled his god complex. 

Flug avoided the stares of terror by looking at the ground and when they reached the waiting area, he sat by the window, naming any planes he saw. 

_Airbus A319, Boeing 787-8, another Boeing… and another scream._

He turned around, a rather tall lady with short blonde hair met his gaze. 

“What—oh Jesus, Harold,” she clutched her husband’s arm, “don’t tell me we’re flying with these…them.” 

The husband revved up a response but was interrupted. 

“I wouldn’t worry, madam. We’re first class, and by the looks of it, you’re not.” 

Black Hat smiled sarcastically at her. His sharp teeth were more than enough to get her gone, Harold uttered an apology, following behind. 

“Oooooh, BH, throwin’ that shade.” Demencia called.

The eldritch was enjoying himself. He took in the attention like it was chocolate. Black Hat hadn’t done this for so long, he’d forgotten what it meant to truly terrify people.

* * *

The flight was nine hours. Demencia passed out about halfway, a godsend for her coworkers who grew tired of talking. Flug commented every time they hit turbulence, saying how he could’ve handled it better. Flying is very much like steering a boat and turbulence is like the waves. Sometimes the water’s calm, other times it’s rough.

_Doesn’t mean the pilot had to fly straight into a damn raincloud though._

Eventually they landed, glancing around at what was Spain. The effects of jet lag had yet to kick in. Madrid wasn’t as busy as Flug expected, probably because the locals got news that over one-hundred of the world’s evilest villains were going to be there. Any rational person would’ve left. 

There were gothic-themed castles everywhere, though modernly used as businesses and hotels. The city had a superior aura to it. The balance of greenery and well-kept pavement made it feel almost royal. It belittled the place he called home. 

Tall, white walls traced a building that could envy The White House. Demencia and Flug both stood with their mouths agape. 

“Eh, not the best I’ve stayed in.” Black Hat scoffed. 

A porter took the trio’s luggage, making sure to be extra careful as he rolled it to the elevator. Flug followed the rest inside, where he noticed was a huge chandelier. 

_I wonder how much it costs to book this place._

The floor was made of solid marble slates, which juxtaposed the cherry hardwood front desk perfectly. There were two receptionists. One was busy so they went to the other. 

“Black Hat,” he didn’t bother showing an ID, “tenemos una reserva.”  
(We have a reservation.)

While he did the talking, Flug looked at the person beside them. It was a girl, she had long, black hair that fell in lovely curls and matching glasses. She was rather short and speaking a language he didn’t recognize, but the receptionist had no problem following along. 

“Adakah anda di sini untuk gala juga?” The eldritch had diverted his attention, grabbing the room keys.  
(Are you here for the gala too?)

The girl looked shocked, she didn't realize who was next to her. “Um, ya sebenarnya.”  
(Um, yes actually.)  


Flug had absolutely no idea what they were saying. 

“Apa nama awak?” Black Hat didn’t bother introducing himself, being a superstar in the villain community and all.  
(What’s your name?)

“Yo…what are you guys saying?” Demencia piped in with interest. 

“Demencia, Flug, this is another villain. She’s speaking Malay. I was just about to find out her name,” he addressed the girl, “adakah anda bercakap bahasa inggeris?”  
(Do you speak English?)

“Ah, yes! My name’s Zoe Nightingale,” Studying her closer, Flug saw she had a scar on her mouth. “but you can call me Z, or anything really.” She smiled. 

“Nice to meet you—” The eldritch was interrupted. 

“Oh! Oh! I’ve heard about you!” Demencia jumped next to the girl, “You’re, like, one of the best assassins, or hitman around!” 

Zoe seemed flattered, “Thank you! But, I wouldn’t say best…”

“No, you gotta teach me your technique! Pretty please? I'll even teach you some tricks I know!” 

“Okay, alright,” she laughed, “how about tomorrow though?”

Black Hat decided it was time to separate the two, specifically a certain hybrid. 

“Demencia, you’re going to suffocate her with your questions. And you need to unpack your bags,” the lizard-girl sighed, “Zoe, you don’t have to teach her anything.” 

That didn’t stop the hybrid from shouting, “Tomorrow’s great!” before accompanying the duo in the elevator.

They didn’t meet anyone else on the way up. Black Hat handed a room key to Flug.

“You and Demencia are sharing. Don’t lose the card.”

The scientist looked vexed under his bag. What a way to ensure he would suffer here just the same as at home.

Demencia was indifferent. She would’ve preferred a room alone, but annoying Flug for three days was also fun. 

“Okay, here’s the plan. Today’s the day everyone arrives and gets situated. We’re a bit late, most others are out or in their rooms. Then, there’s the ball. Which I assumed you all packed your best for?” Flug nodded and the hybrid smiled, bouncing on her feet.

“Wait until you see the dress I brought, boss!” 

“I’m sure it’s great, anyway,” Black Hat walked to his room across the hall, “it’s a great opportunity to advertise so do whatever you can. See you at eight. Don’t bother me until then.” He shut the door.

Flug went first into their room. It had two full-sized beds with purple covers. The overall color scheme was white and purple, with accents of gray. The view from a window proved they were on the top floor. It wasn’t very high, but most of Madrid was viewable. 

“This is nice,” Demencia said, collapsing on the bed she claimed. 

“Yeah, definitely.” Flug started to unpack. 

It took him no more than five minutes. He actually thought he might’ve under packed. 

_Oh well. I wear the same stuff anyway. I can just wash it._

The scientist laid out his formal wear on the bed, it was a black suit with a plane-spotted tie. The ball wasn’t for two more hours, but he needed to get it out of his suitcase.

“That’s it? That’s all you’re wearing?” Demencia said, looking up from her phone. 

“Well, what was I supposed to bring?” 

“I don’t know... I guess that’s okay, guys don’t really get to be creative at black-tie events,” she got off the bed, “let me show you MY dress.” 

The lizard-girl zipped open one of her bags, something pink and fluffy already sticking out. She began to pull at it, and after multiple seconds the last part of the dress was revealed. 

“It looks a lot better when I put it on, gimme a sec.” Demencia scurried to the bathroom. 

From what Flug had seen, it was a neon pink bundle of fabric with some green thrown around. 

_As long as she likes it._

A few minutes later the hybrid stepped out. She was right, it did look better on her. It had a sweetheart neckline embroidered with rhinestones and a pink, ballgown waist. Below that, the dress fluffed out in pink ruffles with occasional green layers. Not half bad. 

“What do ya think?” She twirled, “I have a lizard mask—well it’s actually a dragon, to fulfill the ‘masquerade’ part.” 

“I like it. It matches your hair.”

“I thought the same thing! Do you think Black Hat will like it?” 

_Not really._

“I mean…maybe? I-I’m not him so I couldn’t tell you.” Flug rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. 

“Fair enough. I should start on my hair, lord knows that takes forever.” She grabbed another suitcase and headed back into the bathroom. Soon, all you could smell was hairspray. 

The only thing the scientist had to do was put on his attire, so he figured that could wait a while. Suddenly, his phone buzzed. 

“Hey, hows spain?”

It was Gabriel. The two had talked more over the past five days, so he knew about the Spain trip. 

“It’s good, the buildings are pretty here.” 

“Dude send pics, especially if u see any hot spanish girls” 

The statement was followed by the eyes emoji, making Flug laugh. 

“Lol, ok. I’ll ask around if anyone's interested in a long-distance relationship w/ a 19 year old college kid, who doesn’t speak Spanish.”

“Thx my man” 

Flug kept up the lighthearted conversation, and before he knew it the clock struck seven forty-five. 

“Shit.” He muttered, telling Gabriel he had to leave.

The scientist threw on his suit and dress shoes. The tie was clip-on, a smart decision in his case. 

“Demencia! We gotta go! It t-takes like eight minutes to get there!”

The hybrid burst out of the bathroom, mascara wand still in her hand. 

“I’M READY!” She grabbed her mask and phone, flinging open the room door. 

Flug grabbed the card key. Black Hat was probably waiting on them already, they were supposed to walk in together. 

“Come on, Flug! You’ve got to RUN!” 

Demencia was halfway down the hall. How she ran that fast in heels was truly a mystery. Flug followed, sprinting with only the fear of being late to motivate him.


	13. Ballroom Bloodstains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, PLEASE inform me if translations are wrong.

The duo arrived, albeit panting. They met Black Hat with three minutes to spare.

“We’re cutting it close.” He hissed. 

Flug was overtaken by the beauty of the ballroom. His remaining anxiety smothered. It had a ceiling that could rival the Sistine Chapel with chandeliers hanging in beautiful symmetry. They radiated sparkles of golden light that reflected on women's dresses and the chrome platters of servers. The walls were lined with mirrors to make the room look infinite. In honesty, it looked like something from a fairytale. 

“Flug!” Demencia shouted, breaking his trance. She motioned for the scientist to follow. 

They walked in. Black Hat went first, of course. Everyone seemed to quiet upon his entry; even the music softened. Some were surprised, others nervous. No one expected the evilest villain in the universe to actually show up.

Flug and Demencia followed, keeping a distance from their boss. Flug studied the faces of everyone he passed. The diversity was incredible. There were people of all different colors, species, shapes, and sizes. He’d never imagined the villain community being this unique. 

Soon, the shock was gone and the crowd went back to socializing. A few pressed Flug for questions; asking how he got the job, what it was like, etc. Eventually, a man named Cain pulled his boss aside. He was the one hosting the event. Black Hat looked wary but talked with him nonetheless. Flug took it as his cue to wander.

He saw Demencia, who had already found Zoe in the mass of people. Standing together, they looked like polar opposites. Zoe wore a tight-fitting black dress adorned the patterns of constellations. Her mask was spotted with diamond stars that juxtaposed her black stud earrings. Next to the hybrid, she looked museum-worthy. Flug offered a quick wave and let them be. 

At this point he was walking aimlessly, trying not to look outlandish. The scientist knew he was supposed to be advertising the company but had no idea how. Suddenly, he was almost knocked over. 

“¡Ah, perdón!” (I’m sorry!) A voice said.

The first thing Flug noticed was her eyes. They were striking violet and stood out against her light mocha skin. She had curly brown hair that danced at her shoulders with every color of pastel flowers in it. Her mask was shimmering gold.

“Oh—estás bien.” (You’re fine.)

“No, it was my fault. I wasn’t looking,” she half-smiled, but her mouth never opened, “you okay?”

The scientist was perplexed until he saw a black collar around her neck. 

_Does she talk through that? What is it?_

The girl noticed confusion in his silence, “They’re actually pretty common, the collars. I can still speak and hear you. Just, my voice is kinda special. This helps so I don’t overuse it.”

Flug studied the piece closer, trying to figure out its mechanics. “W-well, it’s quite the device. Can’t believe I haven’t seen it b-before.” 

They stood awkwardly for a few seconds; not having anything better to do. The girl swung a cracked porcelain doll around with one hand. Flug noticed they had matching dresses. Both strapless light purple with a golden ribbon in the center, flowering out and stopping at the knees. 

“Do you know why no ones dancing? I thought this was a ball.” She said, clearly bored.

“From—from what I heard, there’s certain songs and times when you’re supposed to dance,” The scientist looked around, most were talking or sipping wine, “Maybe around the end?”

“Oh, I get it. This is my first year coming so I don’t know what to expect. My name’s Germain Luna by the way. I’m not big in the evil industry, kinda a lone wolf.” She looked down. “But hey, I got invited right?”

Flug smiled, "Yeah. I understand, What do you—”

Suddenly a little girl ran by, interrupting their conversation and snatching the other’s doll. 

“Ay! Give it back!” Germain shouted. 

It was no use. The little girl was gone, giggling wildly as she maneuvered between the crowd. Germain was determined though. She took off her heels and broke into a sprint, following the sight of light-up sneakers. 

Flug blinked, he couldn’t believe what just happened.

_Who the hell let a kid in here?!_

“Pandora! 你在哪?” (Where are you?) A tall Asian woman yelled, appearing right beside the scientist. 

She looked around twenty-four. Breathing heavy and expression concerned; it didn’t suit her kind features. She emitted a warm and secure aura, like a thick blanket on Christmas Eve.

“Ah,” she turned to Flug, “sorry to bother you doctor, but have you seen a little girl running around? She came here all alone. I don’t know how she got in, the child doesn’t have parents.” She breathed, “Poor thing, escaped from a lab. Said she was an experiment—Pandora. Pandora’s her name.”

The woman regained composure, straightening out her mermaid dress. It was black until her mid-thighs, where it melted into ruffles of deep purple, pink, blue, and white. If you could fit the entirety of the universe onto a dress, this would be it. 

“Y-yes, actually. She took off with something from—from my friend. I think she ran that way.” Flug gestured towards an area of people. 

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry. She’s a mischievous little thing.” 

With that, the woman was gone. Vanished right in front of the scientist's eyes. He was bewildered for a moment, then considered not everyone here was human. Like Black Hat, for example. 

_Maybe she can teleport?_

With all the chaos that just happened, the crowd seemed unfazed. The atmosphere was still light and yellow. Music played on in the background and everyone was smiling. It was savory perfection. Like nothing could go wrong. 

Left with no one to talk to, again, Flug decided to walk near the stage. It held a small orchestra of fifty people. He wondered if any were villains.

_How do they find regular people to serve at an event like this? How much are they paid? Do they even get paid?_

The scientist turned his attention to a grand piano. It was at ground level, below the stage. Two girls sat on its bench but neither were playing. They appeared to be in a conversation with a third party. 

At first glance one would think they were twins. Both had wavy, shoulder length brown hair and light skin. The only thing differentiating them was the color of their attire. One wore a velvet red dress that draped her figure elegantly, like a rose. It had off-the-shoulder sleeves and a mask laced with dark, intricate designs. The other featured a black two-piece dress that slit at the thigh and skimmed the ground, just slightly. Her hands were covered with matching silk gloves. 

The conversation looked quite heated. Flug figured it wouldn’t bother anyone to listen in so he walked closer. At this angle, he could pick out differences in the girls. The one in red had curly hair, not just wavy. And the one in black wore a collar much like Germain's. Both were moving their hands quite a bit, making shapes and symbols between each other. Then it clicked.

_That’s sign language, I think._

He watched on with interest, 

“Well—what, what’s she saying?” The third party said, a European accent saturating his voice.

It was a boy with dirty blonde hair cut into a mullet. He had purple eyes and a devilish grin, although now it was more of a confused smirk. Unlike everyone else, he didn’t get the memo to dress formally and stood in a black teeshirt with gray jeans and combat boots. 

“She doesn’t want to partner with you. Her business is fine on its own.” Replied the girl in red. 

“Wait, why not?!” 

“She just doesn’t want to.” 

The other sipped white wine, signing to her friend. She rolled her eyes and they both laughed. 

“Hayloy, honey. Your charisma is suffocating. You're a try-hard.”

His bore a scowl, “Fine then. Dra åt helvete.” (Go to hell.) 

The blonde stormed away, accidentally bumping shoulders with Flug. He didn’t bother to apologize. 

“Fuck you too.” The girl said and the other flicked him off. Such obscenity looked out of place with the pair. Their attitude screamed, ‘rich and unbothered’. Flug made a mental note not to get on their bad side. 

As if the drama didn’t stop there, he heard everyone behind him gasp. The scientist turned and people flocked to crowd around something. He ran between them for a better view. 

Purple clashed with white and light pink on the floor. It seems like Germain had caught up with the girl. Despite her small size, she put up a good fight. They were both smiling so it looked more like play than anything serious. The teleporting woman watched from the sidelines, just as troubled as before. 

“Pandora, dear. Don’t hurt her!” She called.

“Hurt me?” Germain pinned the girl, “This chiquita? No way!” 

Suddenly Pandora bit her arm, causing the elder to fall back in pain.

“Ow!”

Germain clutched her arm but quickly sprung up. She grabbed the girl and rolled on her back. Arms extended and supporting Pandora, so she was looking up at her. 

“Oh, your eyes. They look like mine, very cute.” She added. 

Pandora was enjoying being held airplane-style. The doll slipped from her grasp and the other wasted no time in setting her down to grab it. Germain stood, holding the prize above her head. 

“Aha! Finally.” 

“What the hell is going on?” 

Everyone turned to look at the voice. It was Cain, along with Black Hat. They had come to view the occasion apparently. 

Germain’s smile quickly dissipated, and Pandora hid behind her dress. 

The Asian woman interjected, jumping to their defense. “Don’t be mad at them, please. It was honest play. They didn’t mean to cause a distraction!” 

“Anne Song, how is it you know these two?” Cain questioned. 

_Ah, so her name is Anne._

“Well, you could say I’m watching over the little girl—Pandora. The other’s her friend.” 

Four purple eyes glanced anywhere but the faces of their accusers. Germain was embarrassed and scared of the possible punishments. It’s like she committed a capital crime. 

Then someone pushed through the crowd. Emerging, she was clearly annoyed. It was the same girl who told Hayloy to fuck off, the girl in red. 

“Oh come on, Cain.” She handed her glass to a random bystander. “It’s not like you haven’t messed up with much… bigger things.” 

She played with the buttons on his suit, uncomfortably close.

"Let them live a little."

Cain pulled her wrist away. "W-well, Black Hat. What do you think?” 

The eldritch stared, looking at the culprits. “It was entertaining, to say the least." He smiled, "I expected nothing less from a room of villains.”

Germain exhaled, a slight smile on her lips. 

“Oh, thank you, sir.” Anne rushed over to the duo. She checked the elder's arm where she was bit, looking for blood.

“Yeah. Hah, thank you…honestly.” Germain smiled. 

Cain squinted but walked away. The girl in red followed, they went to talk in private.

Everyone resumed like it never happened. The mood wasn’t dented in the slightest and the night was still joyful. Anne talked with Pandora, looking for any scrapes and fixing her purple-tipped brown hair. Germain watched and stuck her tongue out when possible. A new friendship was born. 

The music shifted from airy, light-hearted notes to deep and dramatic. People started to separate into pairs, others went to the sidelines.

_This must be the part where everyone dances._

Flug looked for the nearest exit. Dancing wasn’t an option in his mind, he couldn’t even picture it. But before the scientist could leave, he was grabbed by the shoulder. 

“The first dance is starting, doctor. It’d be rude to leave so soon.” 

He froze. Flug knew exactly who that was, and exactly what that meant. 

“I don’t—I don’t know how to d-dance, sir.” He turned around, tense. 

“I knew that.” The eldritch scoffed, “No matter, I was going to lead anyway. But first off, you need to relax.” 

Black Hat stepped closer, taking the scientist’s hand and bringing it up to shoulder level. 

Well, I can’t exactly relax like this. 

“Next, put your arm on my shoulder. Then just follow my footsteps and try not to look down.” As if clockwork, the scientist did as he was told. “Also, don’t step on my shoes.”

His voice was so goddamn close to Flug’s ear, he was having a hard time focusing on anything else. His feet didn’t fail him though, only stumbling once in a while. He hardly noticed when a woman took the stage and started to sing, her voice like golden honey. 

“Cada vez que te recuerdo, cada vez que pienso en ti, hay un lucero en el cielo que alumbra, mi soledad.” (Every time I remember you, every time I think about you, there is a star in the sky that shines on my loneliness.) 

The scientist decided to look up, big mistake. He was caught in Black Hat’s gaze, unable to tear away. At first, he felt trapped. A suffocating kind of imprisonment within his eyes. But the longer he looked, the more deeply he fell. 

“Dulce mal, eres la causa de mi dolor,” (Sweet evil, you're the cause of my pain,)

Like Alice down the rabbit hole, Flug was curious. Searching for something, anything in those two dark orbs. 

“El latir de mi corazón,” (The beat of my heart,)

Black Hat smirked and the scientist almost lost it. His breath got quicker. His heart sped up. There was a funny feeling in his stomach and the on places his boss touched. 

“Eres la cruz debo llevar,” (You're the cross I must carry,)

The world was spinning. Everyone in the room melted into flashing colors and the floor faded away. The only things in existence were the music, Flug’s erratic pulse, and Black Hat.

“Mi dulce mal, una plegaria perdida, sin contestación. Sin una contestaciónta.” (My sweet evil, a lost prayer, without answer. Without a reply.) 

The song ended and so did their dance. The scientist tried to process what he just felt, but could only blush under the bag. 

_Occasionally, this thing is good for something._

Another song started and people were trading partners. Black Hat didn’t look pleased when a girl separated them, putting Flug’s hand on her waist. 

“Mind if I steal him?” 

With the eldritch available people constantly asked to dance. Including Demencia, who ran over the crowd and begged him to go. Black Hat rolled his eyes, only agreeing to make her shut up. 

Flug looked at the person he danced with. It was the girl in red with the fiery ego. She found her way into a lot of situations. Up close, he could see her in detail. She had freckled cheeks and eyes so dark you could stargaze. She looked a lot younger than originally guessed, way too young to be messing around with Cain. Their dance was awkward; the girl was just above five foot without heels and the height difference was hard to work with. Regardless, she made it look elegant.

“So, how are you enjoying Spain?” 

“Oh, it—it’s good. I like it here,” they spun, “the people are n-nice, you know.” 

She smiled and focused on stepping to the beat. Flug had gotten the main gist of dancing. Put your foot here then there, but not too fast and don't fall. 

He looked over at Black Hat, who constantly had to push Demencia away from him. She couldn’t respect personal boundaries. But then again, what did he expect? 

With one final move, the girl twirled herself in Flug's arms.

“I’d be careful if I were you, doctor. Black can hide bloodstains.” 

She finished the song with a bow, walking away. Flug felt a strange wave of déjà vu, but he couldn't place it.

“Wait,” the scientist called, “who are you?”

She turned around, walking backward and holding her dress with both hands. A wicked smile graced her lips, “Me? I’m no one, honey. No one at all.” 

Black Hat momentarily escaped the hybrid and walked over to Flug, eyeing the girl with distaste.

“Who was she?” 

The scientist stared into the ocean of people. Flug knew he wouldn’t find her again, but those words echoed in his head. He heard them whispered on the strings of a violin and tossed between the clink of a wine glass. 

_Black can hide bloodstains._

“She was nobody. No one at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiquita- Little girl  
> Song- Dulce mal: The Chamanas
> 
> I honestly love y'alls oc's sm tho, u best believe they gettin more scenes. Hope you liked the dress ideas, aha. 
> 
> (Y'all... I worked on this for a solid ten hours. I became my computer. I see in adjectives. I can't look at my reflextion without finding descriptive words for the color brown where my hair should be. help.)


	14. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (theres smut at the end but you can skip it if you want)

Half an hour later, a strange calm filled the ballroom. It was nearly eleven and guests waved tired goodbyes, departing for their hotels. The music died down. 

“That was, like, the best night of my life!” 

Demencia however, exhibited no such signs of exhaustion. She still grinned wildly and was eager to start conversation. A few on-goers looked at her with annoyance, leaving faster than they would have. 

“You wanna know my faaaavorite part?”

“No. I really don't.” Black Hat already knew the words before they left her mouth. 

“It was when we danced!” She twirled, starstruck, “It was magical. Meant to be.”

The eldritch rolled his eyes, “Please. Even dancing with Flug was more enjoyable; at least he can respect boundaries.” 

The scientist looked down, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He remembered the dance as something of phantasmagorical, surreal even. But he was sure that had more to do with hormones than magic. 

“Mhm, whatever. You had to feel something—Oh!” Demencia’s attention snapped to a figure, “Zoe, wait up!” 

She ran towards the girl and shouted something about, ‘tomorrow’ and, ‘training’. They talked beside the door. 

“You’d be surprised.” Black Hat scoffed, “Thank God she made friends. I don’t think I could bare that for the next hour.”

He glanced at the hybrid, “Let’s leave while we can.” 

Flug followed his boss without question. He figured Demencia could navigate the hotel on her own and, to be honest, the scientist didn’t want to deal with her rambling more than he had to. 

Together, Flug and Black Hat walked down endless hallways lined with windows twenty feet high. The city lights were like stars on the ground. A cool breeze filtered the air. 

_Either this is the scenic route to the hotel, or that’s not where we’re going._

Soon after, they came upon a person. Flug immediately recognized him from the mullet; it was Hayloy. He looked lost in thought. Leaning against the window, his amethyst eyes searched the sky. 

“Good evening.” Black Hat greeted.

Hayloy snapped his head towards them, startled. He looked at Flug, then at his boss. The scientist could see Hayloy’s eyes widen when he realized who spoke, but he hid it well. 

“Oh, good evening. I didn’t see you there.” 

“Appears so. You’re Hayloy, right?” 

The blonde smiled when recognized, “Yes, have you heard about me?”

“A little. I know you didn’t wear anything special to the ball,” Black Hat walked closer, “that’s about it.”

Flug watched the whole ordeal, his mind foggy. At first, he didn’t notice. But something was nagging at him, a constant pull that wouldn’t go away unless acknowledged. A sixth sense. He’d felt it before but this time it was much, much stronger. 

_Something is about to go wrong._

A curt laugh echoed around the walls, “What can I say? I don’t believe in getting dressed up for an event that lasts three hours.” 

“Understandable.” the other reasoned, “So tell me, what is it you do?”

Maybe it was the way his boss stood, so rigid with preeminence. Or maybe it was the smirk on Hayloy’s face that screamed, ‘try me’. Flug couldn’t tell, but it made his stomach twist and his heart thud after every sentence. 

“I do…a lot.” 

Hayloy paced the floor, “I have many ways of killing: Quick and easy,” he dragged a thumb across his neck, “or slow. Slow and divine.” 

“Go on.” Black Hat suggested.

“I’m very, what’s the word…manipulative. I’ll befriend someone, make them tell me everything. Their darkest secrets and desires. Then, I use it to get whatever I want.” 

The blonde walked over to Flug, “And if that doesn’t work,” he grabbed his tie, forcing the scientist to make eye contact, “I can seduce it out of them.” 

Flug was mere inches from Hayloy; so close he could smell his cologne. 

“Sounds like you’re quite useful.” Black Hat said, hiding a hostile tone. 

“I’m glad you agree,” Hayloy let go, “so, would you like to do business?” 

“No. Actually, I’d like to kill you.” 

Ah. There it was. 

The blonde lost his smile, “Ursäkta mig?” (Excuse me?) 

“Dark Blade!” The eldritch called. 

A girl stepped around the corner. Flug remembered her; she was the one who had a particular distaste for Hayloy. Dark Blade handed over a device, expressionless.

The blonde was no fool. He knew when he had to run, but Black Hat snapped his fingers and he fell to the ground; rope tied around both wrists and ankles. 

“Flug, drag him over here.”

Hayloy screamed obscenities in both English and Swedish. The scientist struggled to bring his thrashing body to the pair but managed regardless. Flug knew where this was going. 

“Don’t take it personally, Hayloy. You’re probably one of the most twisted people I’ve met. Not someone I’d hire, but there’s no real reason to kill you.” He played with the gadget in hand, “We just need you for Flug’s practice.” 

“S-sir, I’d appreciate it if—if you d-didn’t blame it on me.” 

“This is your fault though, is it not?” 

That hurt like a knife wound. 

“Here.” Black Hat handed over a gun-shaped object. 

Flug didn’t recognize the device. At first, he thought it was one of his own inventions, but the model was different. 

Out of anxiety, he asked, “Where’d this c-come from?”

“Dark Blade,” the eldritch gestured beside him, “she makes gadgets. We’ve been trade partners for some time…and she can hack into almost anything, it’s impressive really.” 

The girl started to sign something in return and Flug glanced at Hayloy. He’d given up on being vocal, realizing it got him nowhere. He sat eerily still with his head down. 

“It’s a ray-gun," Black Hat explained, "the most powerful she’s created, over one-million watts.” 

“Really?” Flug peaked with interest, momentarily forgetting the situation. 

Dark Blade smiled, nodding. Flug concluded that she was most likely mute instead of deaf, considering she understood him. 

“Wow, that’s—that is impressive.” 

Flug studied the weapon in hand, taking several mental notes. 

“Well, I assume you know what comes next, doctor.”

_Right, I do know what comes next. I just don’t want to do it. Why couldn’t I have a simple damn vacation?_

The scientist looked at Hayloy. There was a tinge of sympathy and something that resembled sadness within him. But for the most part, he was tired. He was tired of doing this and he was exhausted with beating himself up over it. 

_Besides, it makes Black Hat happy. He’s proud of me when I kill. This is what villains do._

Flug aimed the ray like he had done countless times before. Only now, he felt stronger. 

The scientist didn’t blink when pulling the trigger. 

Dark Blade hadn’t the slightest idea of why Black Hat was making Flug do this. The girl was only asked to lend one of her devices with no explanation given. Ending a life was not something she enjoyed, but Dark Blade understood when it was necessary. She looked away.

“Excellent work, Flug.” The eldritch rewarded, “I’m honestly surprised.” 

A line of smoke danced from the weapon, reminding everyone of its lethality like the hiss of a snake. Flug was shaking. His eyes focused on the lights outside, following a car as it turned the corner. Blood dripped and collected in crevices of the tile flooring. Not much; not like last time. 

Black Hat put a hand on his shoulder, carefully guiding the scientist away. Flug was lost in his mind, but he wasn’t thinking. More like, perceiving his surroundings. He faced Dark Blade and paused for a moment, 

“T-thanks.”

The scientist handed over the ray-gun, then sighed. She offered a look of sympathy before leaving; her black dress fading in the dark. 

The two were barely ten feet away from the corpse when they heard the pitter-patter of fast-paced footsteps. Black Hat had planned to leave Hayloy for whoever to find but didn’t expect someone so quickly. He hid behind a pillar, dragging the scientist with him. They watched on. 

Flug recognized the light-up sneakers when he saw them, as well as the figure she held hands with. A little girl tugged on the arm of Germain, who stood with a concerned expression. She tried to piece together why there was a dead body in front of her, and why Pandora brought her here. 

“Hungry.” 

That was the first, and the only thing the child muttered. Her pupils formed slits and she broke free of the elder's grasp, dropping to her knees. Germain could only describe the scene before her as grotesque—unnatural.

The little girl was glued to Hayloy’s neck, draining him of whatever blood she could find. If the blonde wasn’t dead before, he was now. Eventually, Pandora finished and stood, blood dripping from her mouth. The girl’s poor dress was covered with red, and it didn’t help when she wiped her hands on it. 

“Messy child,” Germain commented, which earned a smile from the bundle of chaos. 

“What am I supposed to tell Anne? She’ll think you done killed half the people here,” they turned to leave, “we gotta go before anyone thinks we did this. Come on.” 

After that, the pair walked down the hall in which they came. Black Hat and Flug exchanged a glance, 

“Well, that was something.” 

The eldritch watched Flug. He was coming out of his trance-like state, but slowly. 

“This r-really is my fault.” 

“Your point?” Black Hat stated. He wasn’t looking for another breakdown. 

“The only reason Hayloy d-died was because of m-me, because of these lessons, because I couldn’t kill one—one person.” Flug’s voice grew stronger; however, it wasn't with confidence. 

“True. But honestly,” the eldritch looked to the left, “I think he deserved to die.” 

“Why?” 

There was a pause. Black Hat stopped walking and avoided Flug’s gaze, who stood there expectantly. He wanted justification. He wanted a reason—any reason to make him feel less guilty. 

“Did…” The eldritch turned, “did you see how he looked at you?” 

That was the last thing Flug expected to hear. He replied in confusion, “No…s-sir?”

“Well, I did. He was flirting; that bastard. Didn't even try to hide it.” 

The scientist was quick to reply, taking note of his temper, “Um—I’m sure it w-was just for advertisement, sir.” 

Flug backed up until he hit a wall, but Black Hat followed. He eyed the scientist with an unreadable expression.

“No. Hayloy almost on top of you. He was close,” at this point, they were only centimeters from touching, “too close.”

_No. No, no. 'This' is too close._

Black Hat brought a gloved hand to Flug’s face, thumb tracing his lips. The scientist quickly ripped off his bag and clutched his goggles like a lifeline. Words could not describe the feeling, it was icy fire. Sweet torture, candy-coated cyanide. His pulse raced and when Black Hat grinned, Flug dropped everything he held. 

He wasn’t running on hope, no. Flug already knew this would end in disaster. Instead, he was fueled by something much more dangerous, courage. Quick as it came, the scientist could feel himself falter, but something pushed him on. Something compelled him to do this. He leaned forward and smashed his lips on the other's; eyes closed and mind buzzing. A million different colors illuminated the dark while liquid gold dripped and filled him with a euphoric high. It lasted for only a second but felt like an eternity. 

When Flug broke away he could look at the floor alone. He breathed in strives with a face the color of autumn leaves.

_I…I just kissed Black Hat. I can’t—how? Why?_

The scientist was anticipating a slap or words that would internally scar him. However, he was met with neither. The eldritch grabbed his hair and forced Flug to look up, studying him.

He stared at his boss with wide eyes, not daring to make another move. Black Hat decided to return the gesture only two seconds later. This time though, it was rougher, longer. The eldritch was cold and his lips were no exception, but Flug felt like he was on fire. 

They broke apart, “Do you want this?” 

His bosses tone was dark and serious. A flash of worry entered the scientist, “Y-yes, I think so.” 

“Flug,” he stared into his eyes, “I need you to be certain because if we go any further, I don’t know how well I'll control myself.” 

For once, Black Hat sounded caring. 

“Yes. I’m s-sure.”

Flug lied, he wasn’t certain at all. The only thing he was sure of was the growing want for his boss’s touch. However, that was good enough for Black Hat. He quickly pinned the scientist to the wall, dragging his hands above him. Their kiss was abrasive, needy, and filled with urgency. Sharp teeth sunk into Flug's lip and he gasped. 

The eldritch was enjoying this immensely. The view of the boy, flustered and barely able to stand, was almost too much. It drove him mad. Not to mention the sounds he made. Every moan and choked out word, it sent him primal. 

Black Hat moved down to Flug’s neck, which drove him into delirium. His boss was delicate at first, scarcely there and dragging his tongue. Then, the scientist would moan.

“F—fuck,” he breathed as the other found his sweet spot. 

Black Hat bit down, hard, “Language.”

Flug whimpered and squirmed in his grasp, unable to form an apology. The scientist’s knees were weak and his stomach was in knots. Every part of him burned. 

Suddenly, his boss stopped. Flug was about to protest when a hand covered his mouth, implying to be quiet. He opened his eyes and saw Black Hat looking down the hall, expression furious. There was a group about to turn the corner. Flug could hear their conversation. He rubbed his now-free wrists and looked to the other.

_My bag, oh God. They’re going to see my face, they're going to see what we were doing!_

The scientist grabbed Black Hat's sleeve and the eldritch turned to look, understanding the urgency. Almost automatically, he made a symbol with his hand and a portal opened. Black Hat beckoned Flug inside, then grabbed his dropped items and went in after. 

The portal led to a room much like the one Flug stayed in. He figured this was his bosses room. 

“T-that was close,” he sighed.

“That was an annoyance.”

The eldritch wasted no time in pushing Flug onto the bed. He fell backward and scrambled towards the headboard. Black Hat climbed over him, the wicked smile returning. 

Flug was just now comprehending the gravity of the situation. His boss was on top of him, they were kissing, and he liked it. 

_I could lose my virginity tonight._

Black Hat continued his work on the other’s neck. One arm supporting him, the other undoing the scientist’s tie. 

“Ah—,” Flug bit his lip, hands attempting to push Black Hat off, “you—you’re gonna leave h-hickeys.”

His boss was three buttons down his shirt; movements fast and precise. The eldritch had done this many times before.

“Exactly,” he growled, “people need to know what’s mine,” Black Hat bit down on his collarbone, “is mine.”

The scientist whimpered, hands digging into the sheets. He knew he’d regret it, but for now, it felt so good. 

“Yes, s-sir.”

Flug’s shirt was pulled off. The cool air made him feel exposed, especially under the still-clothed Black Hat. Gloved hands explored his chest and the scientist shivered. 

“Tell me how much you want this.” 

It was only a sentence, but Flug found himself bushing much more than he should’ve. 

“I d-don’t know what you m-mean, sir.” 

Black Hat straddled his hips, fingers tracing the scientist’s v-line. 

“Tell me how you want me to fuck you.”

Flug whined, “I-I don’t know.”

“I can be gentle,” his boss said, “or I can be rough.” 

Flug gasped, feeling a hand rub against his crotch. “Mmn—boss, I…d-damn.”

“Say it, doctor.” 

The eldritch pressed harder but kept his pace slow and deliberate. He was reeling words out of the boy. 

“I…want it…r-rough.” Flug breathed, eyes closed and body grinding against the other.

“Louder.”

The scientist swallowed his pride, far too desperate for release. He couldn’t care about anything else, 

“Sir…I want you to—to f-fucking break me.” 

Black Hat grinned. That was exactly what he planned to do, but probably not today. Flug didn’t have much longer until he came, that was expected though. It was his first time doing, well, any of this. 

Flug closed his eyes in complete ecstasy, head digging into the pillow. He never knew relief could feel so good. As for Black Hat, well, he was enjoying the view. Flug laid in front of him, sparkling with sweat. The covers creased where his hands had gripped them so tightly and the boy’s cheeks were ruby red. But that wasn’t what he savored most. Flug was littered in hickeys and love bites; some darker than others, some bleeding. They were going to be a pain to hide but he didn’t care. They were a sign of possession. A way to keep Flug to himself. 

Eventually, the scientist's high ended and he was brought back to an embarrassing reality, 

“Oh my God,” he muttered. 

_I…I didn’t mean to cum like that—that fast. Black Hat probably thinks I’m a fucking loser virgin. No, idiot—he knows I am._

Flug covered his face and wished for death. Aware of the uncomfortable stickiness in his pants, which just made it worse. Black Hat watched, enjoying the other's embarrassment. 

“Adorable.” 

The scientist felt his boss leave. Hopefully getting spare clothes. 

“Don’t say it like t-that.” Flug rubbed his arms. 

“Here,” the eldritch tossed over a white shirt and boxers, as well as a rag, “clean yourself up.”

_At least he’s not looking._

Flug did as instructed, throwing his dirty clothes in the hamper. Black Hat also changed into pajamas before crawling in bed, facing opposite of him. The scientist couldn’t sleep. After everything that happened, he felt alone; he wanted to be held. Instead, Flug settled for watching the slow rise and fall of his bosses back.

The eldritch sighed, “What is it, Flug? I can feel you staring at me.” 

“S-sorry. Just…” Flug tried to word it as best he could, “can we cuddle?”

“Oh,” Black Hat turned over, “of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i present, "gay smut written by an asexual 16 y/o" enjoy
> 
> also I will never, ever use the word, "jefecito" in this. ik everyone else uses it but some kid in my spanish class named himself that after 'the boss baby' (like the movie, yeah) and i just cant unsee it srry 
> 
> also sorry I killed Hayloy for plot development


	15. Puppy Love

The morning was bright and booming. Fluffy clouds looked like cotton candy in the sky and the atmosphere had a general buzz to it. If days could be described in colors, today would be yellow. If in flowers, it’d be a dandelion. 

They say for the first five seconds after you wake up you can’t remember who you are, where you are, or anything really. This was true in Flug’s case, but it lasted longer. The scientist hazily opened his eyes and stretched. The only offputting thing was the amount of sun illuminating the room. It went from bright to dim to bright again as clouds floated in the sky. Peaceful. 

He almost, almost turned on his side and basked in the extra sleep when a slideshow of memories returned. Events played out in short bursts and Flug whined trying to process them; packing, flying, socializing, dancing, killing—

_Oh._

_O h._

The scientist was up in a flash, glancing at the place beside him. The bed was empty, and for a second he lingered on the idea that it was a dream. Maybe, just maybe, he had passed out after killing Hayloy; or better yet, maybe he didn’t kill him at all. Maybe Black Hat brought Flug back to his room after failing to locate the scientist's room key. Maybe it was a fever dream. 

The mirror said otherwise, however. There was plentiful evidence that it was in fact not a dream. Flug blushed and ran back into the bed. He grabbed the nearest pillow and shoved his face in it, taking deep breaths. 

_Okay, okay. Breath. It’s okay. It’s fine. Welp. Well. What the hell do I do now?_

Flug traced his neck with ungloved hands, shivering at the soreness. Breathing calmed him down but at this point, he really needed to freak out. Just for a minute.

“…w-what the hell do I do now?…What the hell do I do now?! Ahah—” he laughed, “now, I jump out the goddamn w-window and escape the embarrassment of facing anyone ever—ever again.” 

The scientist was standing at a closed window, looking down. It was a long drop. 

He sighed, “Not today.”

Flug did the only thing he knew of, which was getting dressed and continuing on with the day. There was only one problem; his spare clothes were in the other room. The scientist muttered a curse word before remembering he had the key card. He'd taken it with him to the dance so they could get back in. ‘They’, meaning him and Demencia. 

_Shit. That’s not going to be suspicious at all._

Flug could only guess where the hybrid slept and how pissed she’d be. He focused on fixing the sheets and grabbed last night’s clothes pile so it looked like he was never there. Then, switching into stealth-mode, Flug carefully unlocked the door. He eyed the room opposite to him as if it were a gold medal. The hallway looked clear; there were no tale-tail signs of someone coming so he sprinted to the other side. The lock beeped green as he slid the card through it and the scientist had never heard a more glorious sound. He made quick work of getting inside.

The room was exactly like they had left it, a mess. Flug sighed a breath of relief as he changed out of the borrowed clothing. At this point, any remaining butterflies had died and settled into a coil of anxiety in his stomach.

The scientist adjusted the collar of his shirt, trying to pull it up as much as possible. It wouldn’t work. He needed something else, like a scarf. There was no way he could hide it with his normal attire. So, Flug did the only reasonable thing he could and scoured Demencia’s luggage. Now was the time he regretted not packing that turtleneck. 

While searching, the rush of adrenaline wore off and left the scientist with many thoughts. He thought about last night, albeit the blush it brought him. And he thought about this morning and about how he didn’t wake up next to Black Hat. Flug understood though, his boss was busy.

_He had places to be and probably didn’t want to wake me._

The scientist was plagued with conflicting thought. Was this feeling 'love'? Did Black Hat love him? Or was it lust? The two were confused easily and he wasn’t sure. Then again, he wasn’t sure of anything lately. 

Flug reflected on Hayloy’s death with a tinge of remorse. He didn’t want to kill the blonde, but it was just something he had to do at this point. The scientist thought about the future and wondered how many more people he’d have to kill before his boss was satisfied. He hoped it wasn’t a lot. 

Finally, the scientist found a scarf. It was solid brown and didn’t look big enough to cause any discomfort but people were definitely going to wonder why he wore it in seventy-five-degree weather. Carelessly, he wrapped it around his neck and walked back into the hall. He had actual work to do today, wow. 

Flug only made it a few steps before the all-too-familiar voice of Demencia stopped him.

“Flug! Where were you?!” 

He turned around to find the hybrid carrying her dress and heels. Not wearing them, surprisingly. Instead, she was in a Fall Out Boy t-shirt and gym shorts, barefoot. 

“Sorry, Demencia. I, uh,” the scientist had to pull together his best lie for this one, “I fell a-asleep. At—at the library across the street. Was reading, y-you know.”

The lizard-girl seemed unimpressed but was convinced enough, “Whatever. You’re lucky Zoe’s such a good friend. She let me sleep at her place and even,” she gestured to her shirt, “let me wear this.” 

“Oh—yeah. A-again, sorry.” Flug wanted to leave before she noticed the scarf. 

“It’s not a big deal. Just give me the room key so I can—wait,”

_Shit._

“is that my scarf?” Suddenly the hybrid was in front of him. 

Flug gulped and searched for any logical reason he could find. His mind came up blank, 

“Yes.”

“…why are you wearing it?” Demencia clicked her tongue.

“I was cold.”

She almost lost it. The hybrid had to fight back laughter just to form a coherent sentence. 

“Flug, if that isn't the most bullshit—”

The scientist stopped her, blushing in embarrassment. 

“Okay, Demencia. I lied. I lied,” he confessed, “can you just let me borrow it? No questions asked? It’s been a long-ass twenty-four hours and I really don’t want to—to talk. P-please?”

The way Flug’s voice broke on the last syllable made the hybrid pause. Her laughter stopped and she realized that something wasn’t right. Her friend was on the verge of tears and she didn’t know why. Demencia was crestfallen.

“Sure, Flug…you can have it even. If this is about locking me out—”

“No. No, it’s not you. Don’t worry.” The scientist breathed and took out the room key. 

Demencia was unsatisfied with the answer but didn’t push it. She grabbed the card, “Thanks. You know…you can talk to me right?”

_I really can’t. Not about this._

“Yeah.”

* * *

Flug found himself in a conference room, seated next to his boss. The scientist wasn’t expected to talk much. That was good considering he didn’t know if he could. A permanent state of fog clouded his mind. Honestly, Flug didn’t know why he doubted himself earlier. It was certainly love. Every time he looked at his boss electric sparks danced in his mind. Every memory left a smile bigger than the last and he had a newfound appreciation for his bag. 

Seated at the meeting, there were a few people he recognized. Like Anne, Zoe, and Germain. The remaining six were completely unknown. They talked about trivial affairs and shared secrets regarding the newest heroes in town. Flug played along, nodding every now and then. He really couldn’t focus. 

The scientist didn’t have to wait long before it ended. He found himself robotically following Black Hat out the door when someone stopped him.

“Doctor Flug!” It was Zoe, “Um, I just wanted to say I’m teaching Demencia Silat—it’s a martial art—later and if you want to come watch, feel free!”

Flug blinked out of his trance, responding “Oh, s-sure. I’ll come. Uh,” he tugged on the end of the scarf, “thanks for letting Demencia borrow your clothes and sleep at your place. I was k-kinda out of it last night.” 

Zoe smiled dismissively, “No worries, it happens to the best of us. Besides, Demencia and I had fun.” 

The scientist felt better after talking with her, it seemed to fill him with a sense of normality; something he was lacking as of late. However, Flug quickly caught up with his boss and the familiar fog returned. He stumbled and had to stop himself from falling multiple times.

“You okay, doctor?” Black Hat smirked, “You look a bit out of it.” 

The two were in a sparse hallway, by a corner with a potted plant that Flug knew was fake. He perked up upon hearing the eldritch’s voice. 

“Oh—yes, sir. I’m f-fine.” 

Black Hat clearly knew what he had done. It was everything he asked for. The scientist played right into his hands and was absolutely head-over-heels for the eldritch. Flug followed him around like a duck. It made Black Hat ecstatic.

“I know there’s something on your mind,” he stepped closer, “tell me.”

The scientist almost swooned. He really had it bad, “Just w-wondering if…um, if—" he inhaled, "do you l-love me, sir?” 

Flug looked up with hope. He felt like a kid again, full of energy at the sheepish statement.

“Love is a strong word, Flug.” Black Hat’s voice was stern, “But in this case, I can say yes. I do, 'love' you.” 

Love and lust are easily confused.


	16. Cherry Cola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how many times will i name a chapter after a song? not enough

The remainder of the day was spent running errands and meeting with other evil higher-ups. Flug continued in his dream-like state with Black Hat’s words on repeat in his head. 

_He loves me. He actually loves me._

This, of course, made it hard to get any work done. The scientist tried to scribble down notes and get customer information but it was near impossible. His boss, however, was quick to notice the lack of production.

“Flug, cariño,” he said in a hushed tone, “if I knew you’d be this useless I would’ve left you at the manor.”

Despite the venom in his words, the scientist brightened at the term of endearment, “S-sorry, sir! I’ll try harder, I s-swear.”

That was one thing Black Hat didn’t like. With love comes distraction, and with distraction comes failure. He knew this all too well. Empires fell and wars were fought because of love. The eldritch didn’t understand it really. Did he love Flug? By the first dictionary definition, 'love' is a noun; so yes. He felt a strong liking for the scientist. He didn’t want anyone else to have him. If this sounds right, sure; Black Hat 'loves' Flug. However, 'love' defined by the second definition is a verb. And well, things get complicated. 

There’s something in Spanish called the reflexive tense. Here's how it works: take a verb with SE on the end, put it at the front, conjugate, then change the ending as normal. Like this; Amarse becomes te amo, or I love you. Both parts are equally important to get the message across; both have to commit and change for each other. That is love defined as a verb, and Black Hat doesn’t have time for that type of love. 

“I think it would be best if you did your work…alone.” 

Flug looked up at his boss, gaze faltering. He didn’t want to be alone. He felt drawn to the eldritch, like a string was constantly tugging at him. The scientist wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in Black Hat’s arms, breathing in his cologne. The statement hurt a lot more than it should’ve.

“I mean, um, i-if you think—think it would benefit me, sir. Then s-sure, I’m glad too…”

_I fucked up. He hates me. I’m probably too clingy. Worthless, I can’t get anything done. I should’ve known. I can’t control my own damn emotions anyway._

Flug went on his way, bidding the eldritch a goodbye nod. He was disenchanted, to say the least. But he needed to get work done and that wasn’t going to happen around his boss. The scientist glanced at his notes, he didn’t really know what he was supposed to do. Sure getting contact information and such is important but it was Black Hat who got the clients. Flug wasn’t good at the whole social interaction thing. 

The scientist sighed, already accepting his fate of being yelled at. It was getting late anyway. Maybe he could just write down some random emails and numbers; Flug doubted his boss would notice.

By now, the sunset was far below the horizon and Madrid was painted purple. The remaining street population was few and far between; many already at home. When walking up a set of stairs, the scientist remembered something. 

_Zoe and Demencia. Training. Shit. I said I’d go, dammit._

He turned around, already running back down the incline. Flug was never given a specific time for the training, but it probably wasn’t this late.

_How many relationships am I going to fuck up today?_

To make things worse his phone was plagued with messages missed calls from the hybrid. All of them were hours ago. Flug didn’t stop to read what they said, he just scrolled up to the first one. It was Zoe’s room number. Maybe, by the grace of God, he would manage to get there before they finished.

* * *

The scientist arrived, albeit panting, at Zoe’s room. He wasted no time in knocking, only stopping to collect himself after the door was open. Flug was met by Demencia, who held a knife to his face.

_Shocker._

The weapon was more of a dagger, really. It had a blade that curved in waves and a point so sharp the scientist worried he’d get cut by looking at it. 

“Woah. Uh, h-hi?”

“You’re late.” There was clear anger showing in the lizard-girl's voice.

“I know, I know. I’m s-sorry. I really am,” Flug gently stepped back, “time—I…ugh. I forgot. I’m sorry.”

Demencia looked skeptical but motioned for the other to follow. Inside, it was nothing like their hotel rooms. This one was bigger and looked like it could house six people with comfort; more like a condo. 

Flug spotted Zoe, who waved from her spot on the floor. She was resting on a blue mat, her hair tangled and face red. She must have been practicing too. 

“Well, we were almost finished but it wouldn’t hurt to go over the moves again. What do you think, Dem?

“I’m up for anything,” Demencia threw the weapon behind her. For a second Flug feared it would hurt Zoe, but she caught it with ease, “I could do this all day, honestly!”

The hybrid stretched and took her place on the mat. It didn’t take long for the duo to start circling each other. Zoe had the blade, which seemed like an unfair advantage, but Demencia didn’t seem intimidated. 

“I won’t go easy on you this time.” The girl taunted. 

“Good, I didn’t want ya to. I’m, like, a master at this point.”

Zoe laughed, “It’s been two hours!”

The lizard-girl stuck her tongue out and lunged. Soon they were dancing in circles of ever-changing positions. Momentarily, Demencia had the upper hand but Zoe was quick to get the dagger by her neck. The hybrid was a fast learner but it was clear who the expert was. 

Flug watched in amazement, he could never do something like this. It was so fast-paced he didn't have time to process it. The match was quick though, tiredness showing in both parties. It ended with Demencia holding the knife but her hand was pinned down by Zoe, who beamed with triumph. 

“Whatever,” the hybrid huffed, “I just slipped.”

“Mhm, sure.” Zoe looked at Flug, “What’d you think?”

The scientist smiled, “That was great! Honestly, I didn’t think teaching Demencia was possible, but you did it.”

The other laughed and Demencia responded with a playful, ‘fuck you’. Good vibes radiated from everyone and for once, Flug was enjoying himself. They stayed a while longer just to soak in the feeling; it was nice. The scientist relented the fact that they had to go home soon. He was going to miss all of his new friends, hell, even Hayloy. 

It was inevitable and he left it on that thought. A lot was inevitable; a lot has happened and a lot was going to happen. He just hoped the worst was behind him. 

Eventually, the two departed and reached their own, much smaller room. Flug took a shower and by the time he was out, Demencia was in a coma. Her sleeping frame was wrapped in the hotel sheets and her hair took up both pillows on its own. He smiled. The hybrid was nice when she wasn’t annoying the shit out of him. 

The scientist wasn’t tired so he pulled out his phone and clicked on Gabriel’s contact. The boy was now Flug’s go-to for boredom, but that’s what friends are for.

“Hey, you awake?”

He didn’t have to wait long, probably because of the time-zone difference. 

_Of course, Gabriel’s still awake. The sun isn’t even down yet there._

“Yeah lol. Was playing fortnite”

_What the hell is Fortnite?_

“What’s that?” Flug asked. He couldn’t keep up with the teens of today, not even when he was one.

“VRO”

“V R O”

The scientist smiled at Gabriel’s apparent astonishment, but it still embarrassed him.

“lol dw its chill but yea its a video game dude. I gotta let u play it sometime”

He responded, “Hah, I suck at video games. I never really had any.”

“Its fine everyone dies in fortnite anyway. Oh btw if someone tries to tell u pubg is better dont listen. Fortnite is always better. Alwstys.” 

The words coming from Gabriel were like a different language. Flug didn’t know anything the boy was talking about but it kept him entertained. For a scientist, modern society wasn’t something he was educated in. The two ended up talking for roughly the same amount of time as before, then Gabriel had to go and Flug was left alone with his thoughts. What’s more terrifying than that. 

The scientist debated sneaking across the hall and going in Black Hat’s room but it was short lived. Ever since earlier, he felt hurt. Flug knew it was stupid and juvenile; he was told to do his work alone because he couldn’t focus. Nothing to get upset about. But goddamn, it bothered him. Lately, the scientist had been feeling all sorts of stuff and it really wasn’t good for him. He spent all of his time in a lab, where the only thing he had to deal with was Demencia and the occasional scolding from Black Hat. But now love? Pain? Anger? It confused him and honestly, Flug was scared. He’d like to say he knew where this was going but he didn’t. He didn’t know how the whole thing with Black Hat would work out and he didn’t know how he’d keep his identity from Gabriel if they hung out more. He was so unsure of everything. And as a scientist, unsure is terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cariño- honey
> 
> this chapter is my aesthetic 
> 
> can't wait until fortnite dies and you can tell how dated the fic is 
> 
> also im tryna have the climax out by thursday so i can enjoy my vacation knowing i got all of yall SHOOK but no promises<3


	17. bees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like bees

It was around four o’clock and Flug leaned against the doorframe, waiting on Demencia to pack. The hybrid was eager to do so when going somewhere but not the other way around. Demencia begrudging picked up a comb and threw it at her bag. 

“I don’t wanna go back.” 

“Yeah,” Flug sighed, “me neither.”

“But, you got everyone’s contact info right?" Demencia kicked her luggage, "Well, everyone we care about.”

The scientist thought back to yesterday, about how he failed to do just that. Even today was spent wandering around the city, mostly useless. However, Flug managed to hand out a couple company pamphlets. Publicity was good but it's not like there are many people who don't already know about the business. At least Black Hat seemed pleased with things. 

_I know everyone's name, and they're all villains so... I can just search online if I need to find them again._

“Sure—yeah. I did,” he changed the topic, “anyway, finish packing! Our plane leaves at six.”

The only response was an annoyed groan and more clothes being thrown around. Flug decided to step out before Demencia got smart and made him help. The scientist walked down to the main lobby; It was crowded with villains trying to check out. Surprisingly, everyone waited in an orderly line. The feistier ones had already left. 

Looking for familiar faces, Flug spotted Anne. The woman was crouched by Pandora, hands on the girl’s shoulders and hair swaying as she spoke,

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay? My girlfriend likes kids, we could…” she sighed, “I don’t know. It just doesn’t feel right leaving you here, alone.”

Pandora smiled and hugged the other as if saying, ’I’ll be fine’. Anne seemed to understand, she smoothed down Pandora's hair before grabbing her purse. 

“Hopefully I’ll see you again someday, 宝贝.” 

With that the woman teleported away, leaving the little girl to her own devices. Pandora stared into space for a second. She processed where Anne went and bounced back to reality. The little girl took off and ran through lines of people, reeking havoc with a smile. Flug inwardly laughed until she fell right in front of him. 

“You okay?” he asked.

Pandora popped up, nodding. She skipped closer to the scientist.

“Science experiment, huh? What were they thinking,” he watched as she bounced from foot to foot, “you’re much too strong for your own good.” 

The little girl only grinned in response. Her entire existence left Flug confused. Who created her? Where did she go home to? How did she provide for herself? There was no doubt she’d make a great villain in the future, but for now, she just terrified the general public... especially when eating. He grimaced at the thought. 

It seemed Pandora was already bored because she left Flug, walking towards the door. She was probably off to scare some poor soul on the street again. Regardless, that was the last Flug saw of her. He exhaled and adjusted the scarf around his neck, which was practically glued there. The scientist only removed it in his sleep and even then, he woke up before Demencia to put it back on. He figured this is how the remainder of his week would play out; or at least until the marks faded.

“Hey doctor, have you seen Pandora?" Flug's thoughts were interrupted, "She went to watch Anne leave but hasn't come back.” 

It was Germain. The scientist recognized her almost instantly. Out of the two that wore translation collars, she was the most easy-going, “Oh, yeah. She ran outside.”

The other sighed and sat down beside Flug, “I’ll find her later…I'm sure she'll pop up somewhere,” Germain held the same doll as the night before, “by the way, what’s with the scarf? It’s pretty warm out.”

Flug bit his lip. He knew she would question it. The scientist got weird looks from almost everyone now; someone had to ask. He seriously considered telling Germain. The whole ordeal was eating at him and Black Hat didn’t want to talk it out. In fact, Flug hadn’t seen him all day. He decided to fuck it and swallow his pride, 

“Okay, I'll explain—just, this might be w-weird,” the scientist drew a shaky breath, “I really need someone to talk to.”

Germain’s attitude went from carefree to concerned, “Oh, yeah. Yeah, that’s fine. I’d love to help.”

Flug knew he was taking a risk here but at this point what did he have to lose? His dignity? Not like he had any to begin with. Besides, Germain seemed trustworthy enough. The scientist looked around before briefly pulling down the scarf. He watched as the girl's eyes went wide.

“Flug is that—are those what I think they are?!” She spoke in hushed astonishment.

“Y-yeah. I know this is embarrassing for the b-both of us—”

“Oh my God, no. I'm not embarrassed, I'm happy for you! Um, I’m glad you came to me!” Germain was lively, “But— you know I have to ask, where did they come from?”

The scientist blushed madly under his bag, “My…b-boss.” 

There was a sharp intake of air and for a second Flug thought the other might scream. However, Germain covered her mouth. She looked just as surprised with herself as Flug did. 

“Wow, okay. I’m sorry. That would've been bad; I almost used my actual voice.” she looked away, “That would’ve been really bad... But! I didn’t.” Her happy persona returned.

The scientist offered a sympathetic shrug, letting her know an apology wasn't needed. Germain took the hint and smiled wildly, “I just…ahhh. I didn’t know you guys were a thing!” She exhaled, “Okay, okay. I’m calm. But what happened? Does anyone else know?”

Flug felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. He needed to spill all the thoughts he'd been having. 

“No, and don’t t-tell anyone, please. I don’t—I don’t know what’s been going on, t-to be honest…it just s-sorta happened.” he sighed. 

“I’m guessing this is your first time going through stuff like this?” 

“Yeah...hah,” 

The way Germain was handling the situation made Flug feel better, if only slightly. He needed consolation like this. He needed someone to tell him what he was feeling and how to handle it. 

“Well, I think you’re nervous,” she leaned back, “you should talk to Black Hat. Tell him how you feel; ask him about where you see the relationship going. It’s important to be open with each other.”

“I’m not s-sure he wants to talk about it, though…and I’ve been too scared to bring it up.”

“That’s understandable,” Germain laughed, “Black Hat does scare everyone. But Flug, you really need to talk to him. At least start a normal conversation; something to get you more comfortable around him.” 

Speaking of the Devil, Flug looked over and saw Black Hat. He stepped out of the elevator, luggage in hand and with a very hyper Demencia tailing behind. 

“I guess that’s my cue to leave,” Flug stood up, “but thank you. I really needed to t-tell someone.”

Germain smiled dismissively, “No problem, you two make a cute couple. I ship it, honestly.”

The scientist laughed sheepishly, muttering ‘goodbye’ and ‘thank you’. As he walked to catch the others Germain called out a farewell,

“Remember to do what I said!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 宝贝- (theres no real translation but its a term of endearment for a child) 
> 
> hit 'em with that double upload


	18. Beautiful Desolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tw at the end

On the flight home, Flug got the rare opportunity of sitting next to Black Hat. Although the majority of the ride consisted of awkward silence between the two, it was occasionally broken when one of them told Demencia to shut up. They both waited for the hybrid to pass out like last time; It didn’t take long. 

“Flug, we need to talk.” 

Black Hat’s voice was serious but with a tinge of something Flug couldn’t place. It made him nervous. 

“Yes, s-sir?”

“The lessons have worked well, you’re getting better with killing. I’ve noticed.” he turned to face Flug. The first-class cabin was empty beside them, so once Demencia was asleep it was easier to talk. 

“Thank you, sir.” The scientist swallowed. Killing wasn’t something he wanted to discuss right now, but at least it was in the form of praise.

“I have one final task for you. After that, we’ll be done. No more lessons. I imagine you'll be well accustomed after this.”

Black Hat studied Flug, looking for his reaction. It was true; if he could kill the next victim, he could kill anyone. The scientist would turn out just like the eldritch wanted. This next task was rough but he didn’t doubt the boy. After everything he’s put Flug through, Black Hat was certain the scientist would only mourn for a second, if at all. 

“Okay,” he bit his lip, “I think—I think I can manage that.”

That’s what the eldritch liked to hear, “I know you can.”

“When, um…is it, sir?” 

“I was going to wait a couple of days, but it would be more time-efficient to get it over with. So, probably a few hours after we get home.”

Flug found that was a bit too soon for his liking. Well, he didn't like any of it; but he had just killed Hayloy yesterday and still felt like he hadn't properly mourned. However, the scientist understood his bosses decision. It was better for productivity and his mental state.

_The sooner I get this done, the sooner I never have to do it again._

He exhaled. A coil of anxiety lingered in his chest but it wasn’t bad. Not like anytime prior. Maybe it was the fact that his boss believed in him or the possibility that he had become jaded causing this lack of reaction. Either way, Flug found himself relaxing slightly. Partly from the knowledge that all this madness would end soon and that he could stop killing every week.

The scientist managed to keep small talk with Black Hat which was also a rare occurrence. He took into mind Germain's advice, seeing that it helped. The mood was light and pastel blue like the sky. Flug felt a comforting reassurance and eventually fell asleep leaning on the eldritch’s shoulder, watching clouds through the plane window.

* * *

The trio arrived home and the excitement of the trip quickly wore off. Demencia was back to her usual antics in no time with Flug working in the lab. Things were like they never left. 5.0.5. was happy to see them, however. The bear even earned praise from Black Hat for watching over the mansion and business. 

“Shit,” Flug muttered, dropping a wrench. 

5.0.5. kept the scientist company. The bear was eager to help in any way possible, so it picked up the tool. Flug thanked the furred companion with a pat on the head. He felt better, surprisingly. The knowledge that he was going to kill again still hung in the air like dead weight, but he was almost happy about it. Kind of like walking into the last class of a school day. 

Besides, his newest invention was coming along well and the company was already showing an incline in sales. Going to the gala must have helped. Flug’s head swarmed with happy memories of Spain, Black Hat, and everyone he met. It was hard not to smile, even with death lurking around the corner. 

5.0.5. had almost fallen asleep to the melodic rhythm of Flug working when Black Hat stepped in the lab. The bear looked between them.

“It’s time, doctor.” 

Flug could feel the anxiety a bit more now, it crept up his esophagus and into the back of his throat. Positive thoughts only worked so well when you were about to meet your murder victim. 

He was lead down the same channel of dark, twisting hallways to the same room of dark, twisted topics. No matter how many times the scientist walked this path, it would never become familiar.

The hardwood door creaked open, almost welcoming. A shudder overtook Flug and suddenly the off-feeling was back. It never left, but now he could feel it again. It leaked from the walls and saturated the air. Maybe it was God, maybe it was some all-knowing being from another dimension. Maybe it was multiple—multiple eyes watching, reading. Black Hat didn’t notice, but they mocked him. This feeling, this intangible aura was powerful and hungry for a show. It waited. 

The scientist took a deep breath, to no avail. He still had anxiety. His hands still shook and heart still raced, but this time there was hope. Flug had hope in the idea that after this, it was over; hope that after this, things would go back to normal. 

_I can do this. By now, I really can do this. It’s not going to be that bad. I'll do it and then I’m done. Easy..._

The two stayed silent and things went faster than last time. Black Hat threw the trademark metal gun to Flug and paused. An uncanny feeling settled around every nerve in his body. It made him have second thoughts. He didn't know why this was happening, but the eldritch was quick to drown it out in anger, he didn’t like second thoughts. Not at all. 

Flug shifted the gun from hand to hand. Nothing about it felt right, but he continued anyway. 

“Um, s-sir? I think I'm r-ready.”

Now that pleased Black Hat. It meant this might be a quick lesson, and that Flug might be able to go back to work afterward. But that was wishful thinking, of course.

“Okay doctor, for your final lesson,” the eldritch opened the closet, harshly forcing someone out. He wasted no time in spitting the words, 

“kill Gabriel.”

Flug’s first instinct was to laugh. It was strange; he knew he was dreaming. This? No. This couldn’t happen. What cruel God, what cruel puppet master would dictate this fate? It was impossible. He was imagining it. Yet the longer Flug starred, the more nothing changed. That person in front of him—that person he was going to kill, still had Gabriel’s messy brown hair and Gabriel’s big green eyes. 

It was actually him.

The boy wasn’t blindfolded or gagged like the others. He also wasn’t crying, not yet. But there was sheer terror was on his face and in his voice,

“Listen, I haven’t done anything! Please, my family can give you money, what—whatever you want, Mister Black Hat. I don’t know why I’m here—”

“Flug,” the eldritch restated. His voice dangerously calm, “kill Gabriel.”

The initial shock was gone and Flug could breathe again. He started pacing, going from zero thoughts to one-hundred all at once. Eventually, he choked out,

“S-sir, I can’t!” 

The eldritch sighed. Shame on him for thinking this would be easy, no matter. He’d done this before and he could do it again. Flug was his toy, he’d do anything as long as the right words were said.

“I wanted to make this quick, doctor. This is your last lesson. Either you kill him now, or I do it and make you start this all over again. Only next time it will be much, much worse.” Black Hat snarled. 

Despite the buzz of words in his head, Flug understood his bosses sentence with dire clarity, “…you said. You said I could have a life. You said I could have fr-friends.”

“Yes, but that all depends on how I'm feeling. Remember your little outburst a couple of weeks back? Remember how I said there would be a punishment? Well, this is your punishment.” The eldritch glared at Gabriel, “Besides, I’m still suspicious about his affiliations with the heroes.” 

The green-eyed boy was quick to interject, “I don’t have any! I s-swear; I’m not friends with any heroes…or villains.”

Now was the time Black Hat smiled. That wicked smile, so evil it would haunt Flug for years to come, “Are you sure about that, dear Gabriel?”

The scientist already knew what was coming. Not only did he have to kill his friend, but he had to break his trust too. Before Flug could respond, his bag and goggles were ripped off by his boss. He didn’t fight it though. He didn’t even look away from Gabriel.

“…Flynn?” His voice was weak, broken, and filled with disbelief. 

“So,” Black Hat stood behind Flug. He spoke with pleasure, “is that the name you told him?”

The scientist didn’t respond, his thoughts were only about his friend. About the betrayal and hurt he must feel. About how he was going to have to lift up the gun, aim, and shoot him. 

“Gabriel, I-I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

It was like clockwork. Flug lifted the gun with two shaking hands, making sure to aim the best he could with watery vision. Black Hat had an arm around the scientist’s waist to pull him close—close enough to taste the utter sorrow and defeat that plagued his mind. Even Gabriel was crying now, he spoke in pitiful phrases of ‘please don’t’ and ‘stop’. It was raw and beautiful desolation.

Flug was so close, just a pull away. A pop of the trigger away. But, he couldn't do it. He didn't want to do it.

A new wave of calm washed over the scientist. He found clarity; a path he didn’t know existed before. One that would fix all of his problems. He stopped crying and broke free of Black Hat’s grasp, 

“No. I’m not doing t-this.”

Flug backed away from the eldritch, who was visibly agitated, 

“Doctor—”

“No! I’m not doing this!” an out of place smile was on his face, “You—you’re a liar, Black Hat. Boss. S-sir.” 

The eldritch was disappointed, to say the least, oh well. If this required a meltdown and giving Flug some broken bones, so be it. 

“I’d watch your tongue unless you want more punishments,” he growled. 

“No. I don’t think I will,” the scientist looked at Gabriel, then back to his boss, “do you remember everything I said last time? Yeah? I’m not—I'm not fucking sorry. Never was.” 

Flug spoke with a fire inside of him, it was foreign but felt so good. It was sweet release. It was taking his life back. It was addicting. 

“Doctor, what is your purpose of this? Please, tell me. Tell me before I rip your goddamn voice box out.” Black Hat wasn’t angry as much as he was tired of Flug’s antics. The scientist was most certainly going to need a trip to the hospital afterward, so at this point, he was just prolonging it.

“I wouldn’t be talking like that if I were you,” Flug laughed, there was a glint of insanity in his eyes. He pointed the gun at Black Hat, “someone could get hurt.”

The eldritch had to fight back the urge to laugh. Just how stupid was Flug? Maybe he’d actually gone off the deep end this time. Maybe Black Hat had pushed him too far. 

“Flug, can—can we just get on with killing your friend here?” he sighed, “you know that can’t hurt me.”

More laughter, downright insane laughter that made even Gabriel question the scientist’s sanity, “No sir, it won’t hurt you.” 

Before Black Hat could even process the movement, Flug brought the gun to his right temple, smiling like a madman, “but it’ll save me.”

He pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> raise your hand if you actually thought i was gonna kill my sweet son gabriel
> 
> also im evil yes ik and i understand if u hate me now


	19. Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentine- xxxtentacion
> 
> *words in italics are lyrics, not Flug's thoughts.

_Valentine, I watched my red rose turn to gray._

“Flynn! Fl-Flug!” sobbed the other.

_Let me be, I give your Lord my soul to take._

Black Hat found the slightest trace of Flug’s name on his lips, muttered in silence. He was wide-eyed and still, watching the steady flow of blood from the scientist. It soaked his hair, his lab coat, everything.

_It won’t hurt me now, I’m numb to all the pain._

For a brief moment, he wanted to hold Flug. He wanted to stop the bleeding; to reverse time, to say sorry. Black Hat wanted him back in the lab, working as always. Not lying here on the ground so…so—

“Inútil.”

_Heaven or Hell, I don’t know which path to take._

Black Hat left the room. Muffled cries from Gabriel echoed down the hall, he didn’t care. He didn’t care as he stormed past 5.0.5. He didn’t care as he shoved through Demencia before she could speak. He didn’t care when he pushed over his office desk or when papers from the file cabinet went flying. He didn’t care when we started to cry.

_Valentine, where are you now?_

* * *

Demencia exchanged a worried look with the bear. Black Hat could get mad but…this mad? Something was wrong. Flug must have blown up half the mansion or accidentally leaked the companies’ credit card information. She laughed at the thought but it was short-lived; worry had grasped her. They went to investigate. 

5.0.5. was the first to hear sobbing, which forced the duo to go faster. They both knew it wasn’t Flug. It was probably a captive held for questioning or an experiment. A captive who was particularly troublesome, or said the wrong things to Black Hat, maybe? 

Demencia rounded the corner and saw an open door. While 5.0.5. hesitated before entering, the other rushed in. She glanced around briefly before her eyes settled on the floor where Flug laid, motionless in a pool of his own blood. The gun mere inches from his hand. There was another boy in there, but his arms were bound; he couldn't be responsible. This... was a suicide.

The hybrid rushed over to Flug’s body. She was crying and babbling incoherent words. Her hands shook as she lifted his head into her lap. 5.0.5. had entered by now; the poor bear was wide-eyed and frozen in shock. 

“F-Flug?…Flug? Come o-on…” Demencia ran a hand through his blood-soaked hair, “you—you can’t be…”

She checked for his pulse and 5.0.5. snapped back into action, frantically listening for a heartbeat. There was nothing. The duo knew this, but they kept trying; kept hoping, kept pleading with every passing second that Flug would be okay. That he would start breathing again, but he didn’t. No matter how much they wanted him to, no matter how many tears Demencia cried or how many times 5.0.5. pawed at Flug’s legs, he was gone. He wasn’t coming back. 

The other boy had backed into a corner. He watched silently, only small cries and hiccups escaped him now. 

“W-what did...what happened?!”

Gabriel jumped at the sudden question, “I—I…he s-shot himself.” 

“You don’t t-think I know that?” The hybrid yelled, “Why!? Flug just doesn’t k-kill himself for fun!” 

5.0.5. whined at the aggression from Demencia. 

“I don’t know,” the boy hiccuped, “he didn’t w-want to kill me.” 

That wasn’t much of an answer.

“Who—who are you? Why did h-he have to even k-kill you? Why…” she looked at the scientist’s face, “Flug…w-why?”

His blood was cold and his skin had paled by two shades. Any heat from his body was fading. Demencia unwrapped her scarf from Flug’s neck, it dripped with blood but she held it dear. 

“What…” the hybrid noticed his neck, “what—what the h-hell?” She choked back a sob, “Flug, w-what was going on with y-you!?”

She stood up, carefully placing the scientist’s head back on the floor. She stormed out of the room and 5.0.5. stayed with the scientist, still whining and nodding him ever so gently. Demencia wanted answers and she was going to get them. The hybrid was heartbroken, absolutely shattered. She felt like a failure. Flug was supposed to talk to her, so why didn’t he? They fought and occasionally stayed mad at each other, but it was all in good fun. 

“D-did he really h-hate me that much?” She wiped her eyes.

Demencia found her way to the office, slamming the door open. She had questions ready but lost her voice. The room was a wreck of papers and broken items. Black Hat glanced up from the floor. He was slouched against his flipped desk, looking pitiful.

Still, he snarled out, “What?”

The hybrid breathed, clutching her scarf. Blood was like a new color scheme to her outfit. It was on her hands, her legs, in her hair and on her face. 

“What happened to Flug…”

“Well Demencia, it’s pretty fucking obvious that he shot himself.” 

The other walked closer in a fragile state, “If I have to h-hear that one more time!” She kicked the desk beside him, "Why! Why did he kill himself!” 

“I don’t know.” Black Hat looked away. His voice gruff and monotone. 

“Yes, you do! You knew that s-something was up!” Demencia cried, rubbing her arms, “He didn’t tell me anything…”

The eldritch started to get up, “It was too much for him.” He said, more to himself than her. 

“What was!?” she yelled.

“Leave, Demencia.” 

“What? No!” The hybrid asserted, “Why won’t you tell me what was going on?!”

The other raised his voice, clawed fingers digging into leather gloves, “Please, get out. I don’t have to tell you anything.” 

“I’m so sick and tired of this!” She screamed, “I’m just as much a part of Flug’s life as you are! I want to know what fucking happened! He had hickeys on his neck, you know? How the hell did those get there?!” 

Demencia was inches from her boss. The room shook with their emotions. It was smothering, suffocating defeat. Betrayal. Loss. Pure anger in shades of red and the well-forgotten purples that came with it. Confusion and hatred and sadness; they fed off of each other. Festering until rage was born. 

“I really, really don’t feel like dealing with this right now, Demencia! If you know what’s good for you,” Black Hat put an emphasis his words, “you’ll get out.”

“No! You never want to deal with anything, but this time you have to—we have to! Please,” she pleaded, “just tell me why?”

The eldritch had quite enough of people trying to tell him what to do today. Rage was a tempting demon and his anger boiled to the surface. He found himself lashing out at Demencia. His claws slicing through the side of her face like butter.

The other gasped, bringing her hands to the wound. Black Hat had never done something like this. Not even at his worst. He had threatened to, sure, but never acted upon it. 

The hybrid staggered back, tears mixing with blood. They fell to the floor and seeped into the wooden cracks; permanently integrating themselves as a part of the structure. Her tears spilled sorrow and the despair, they told of all there ever was and will be. Because at the end of the day, you learn from loss. And what a terrible lesson this has been. 

Demencia sobbed, “You’re—you’re the reason Flug k-killed himself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inútil- Useless
> 
> how do i sleep knowing i got readers screaming at me via their electronic device? how do i sleep knowing flug is dead, demencia's broken, and 5.0.5. is scarred for life? very well, actually.


	20. Banality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for 300 kudos that cured my depression for a week

In the days that followed everything went to shit. All production and business had stopped, not like it mattered. The company had enough money to last an eternity and if they ever needed more, well, they were villains; it was self-explanatory. However, while the company was fine, the employees were not. 

Demencia stayed secluded in her room. She blasted music loud enough to vibrate the whole building and kept her windows covered, so she couldn’t tell day from night. The hybrid didn’t want to know how much time had passed. She didn’t want to feel the sun on her skin. Not like this, in a world that felt so wrong. In fact, no one had seen her eat in days. 5.0.5. grew increasingly worried.

The poor bear still tried it’s hardest, attempting to clean and keep things at a general level of normality. Nobody wanted any part of that, though. Demencia kept her door locked and Black Hat was the same, only he came out for the occasional rampage. 5.0.5 shivered at the thought. 

The eldritch had become quite violent as of late. Ever since the incident, he left during the night into town or some other unfortunate place to, ‘let off steam’. Then he’d return covered in blood and without an explanation. As if that wasn’t bad enough, Black Hat would go into the room where Flug had died—the room where the other boy was kept, and there would be screams that echoed endlessly through the halls. 

5.0.5. paced around the manor, fighting off sorrow. The flowered animal knew that it wouldn’t help to be sad. It wouldn’t bring Flug back and Demencia still wouldn’t leave her room, but it was hard not to feel like this. Nothing was like it had been, and the bear doubted that anything would be the same. Eventually, 5.0.5. settled on the couch and fell into a dreamless sleep; it was hardly past noon.

* * *

Black Hat sighed and rubbed his face. He sat at the cherrywood desk, which had been sloppily turned upright. The room was a wreck, with each day the number of broken items and papers on the floor increased. Pitiful, that’s how he described himself. 

The eldritch was in a state of denial. He knew Flug was dead, he knew that very well. But he didn’t want him dead. That was not how things were supposed to go down, not at all. Now Black Hat had to deal with the aftermath; and what a pain that was. 

People had noticed the lack of production from the company, both heroes and villains alike. It swarmed the news and produced multiple theories, some were correct. After all, Black Hat never stopped business so this had to be the result of something big. Not to mention the emails and letters that filled the mailbox. Some were genuinely concerned, others were angry about an order not being filled. But the truth would come out eventually, whether the eldritch released it or not.

A drop of blood rolled down his suit and Black Hat watched it absentmindedly. At this point, it could be anyones. Though it was most likely the boy's—Gabriel’s. Black Hat had just visited him. Well, ‘visited’ was used loosely. A sadistic smile rose to his face. 

In technicality, it was Gabriel who caused Flug’s death. If they hadn’t of been friends then the scientist would still be alive. He would be breathing and working and with Black Hat and just…alive. Which is why the eldritch had no trouble in torturing the other boy. Cut, kicked, starved, and an array of things that are better left unlisted. Anything Black Hat could think of, really. It was a particularly bad coping mechanism because Gabriel would soon die like this. Then who was Black Hat supposed to blame? Regardless, it felt good to get out his anger. At least, until the next day when the eldritch craved blood again. 

The beeping of an alarm woke Black Hat from his thoughts, though he was dreadfully expecting it. Today was Flug’s funeral. A date no one marked on the calendar or wanted to remember. The eldritch ordered him to be buried in a special place, away from other people. He even tossed in an extra grand to the local funeral company to keep things hush-hush, but humans were deceitful. If they didn’t want to be on his next midnight murder list then they wouldn’t say anything. 

Black Hat stood slowly, almost tripping himself. He went to the door and walked down the dark, cool hallways. They had never felt more empty. As he approached Demencia’s room, it was eerily quiet. Her music was turned off completely. If the eldritch wasn’t as emotionally drained, he might have been worried. Instead, he knocked halfheartedly, leaning on the door frame. 

“I know,” the hybrid replied, an edge to her voice. 

The other went off to search for 5.0.5. and after ten minutes, she cautiously sneaked out of the room with her hoodie up, covering her face. 

As for Flug, well, he never thought he’d see his own funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got 'em


	21. The Hereafter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you silly fool, no one dies and stays dead unless i say so
> 
> *words in italics are Flug's thoughts

Being dead was quite strange, Flug decided. It was impossible to feel objects, or smell or taste anything for that matter. He could touch stuff but its very existence felt blurry in his hand, like static. Forget smell and taste, the scientist had given up on those. Even breathing was foreign; if he didn’t make himself it wouldn’t happen. The only senses he had left were sight and hearing, but Flug might argue that they worked too well. 

Four days. He died four days ago and yet it felt like a century. At first, he was confused. He thought the bullet didn’t work—that it was a blank. It must've been, right? He thought it was a test to see if he would actually kill Gabriel—if he had the willpower to. Flug was then crying, apologizing and begging for his life. It seemed logical at the moment. His suicidal high was over and he thought of himself as a fool. 

_Black Hat wouldn’t make me kill Gabriel, no. I’m a fucking idiot. He loves me. He wouldn’t. This was a test and I—oh my God, he’s going to hate me._

The inner monologue continued until he noticed no response from the others. In fact, Gabriel was still crying his name. Flug studied their expressions quickly. They were in shock—in horror even, and looking at the ground. He did the same. It was at this point when the scientist had another mental breakdown. 

When he came to terms that he was, in fact, dead and some sort of ghost-creature, things didn’t get better. Flug discovered that nothing he said could be heard, and boy did he had a lot to say. He screamed and yelled and tried to throw things just to cope with his emotions but he had never felt so alone. Not to mention what happened to the others. 

If the scientist had chosen wisely, he would’ve left. He would’ve left and not dare to look back, knowing all too well what was going on inside. But no, he stayed. He saw the unbecoming of Demencia, he saw her cry and hug his dead body close, he saw her get slashed by Black Hat in a fit of rage and he saw her secluded in her room. Flug also saw 5.0.5., the poor bear that tried desperately to bring him back. The bear that tried to sneak scraps of food to Gabriel and who tried to keep up a sense of normality because that’s what Flug would have wanted; it broke his heart. Then, there was Black Hat. 

There was no way to describe his feelings towards the eldritch. Hate was a strong word but it wasn’t strong enough. No, not for him. Such abyssal acrimony and disgust could not be put into words. And in his case, not in actions either. Flug screamed the first time his boss attacked Gabriel. It was a bloody mess full of tears and a terrible feeling of guilt. He had tried everything to make it stop, but in the end, he could only watch and pray the boy wasn’t dead. He did this every time. The scientist felt that if Gabriel had to suffer because of him, then he should have to watch. This was a fate worse than death. 

Now, he stood leaning on a tree with the comfortable feeling of numbness inside him. He was at his own funeral. Clouds littered the sky and sent shadows onto the earth. Everyone was quiet, the atmosphere weighed on them.

Demencia stood beside 5.0.5., a comfortable distance away from Black Hat. She had her jacket hood up which covered her face, with unbrushed and wild hair pouring out the sides. The bear didn’t look much better, it’s flower drooping and fur a deadly pale blue. The companion stood beside a shaking Gabriel, who was originally not to come along. It was only when 5.0.5. had actually growled—yes growled, at Black Hat that the eldritch agreed. This family was falling apart at the seems. 

_And it's all my fault._

Flug sighed, gazing at the pitiful scene in front of him. He couldn’t help but blame himself. Everything was his fault, from the first time he didn’t pull the trigger to the last time he did. Sure his boss was evil, but without Flug, it wouldn’t have escalated this far. So who was really the bad one here?

“Don’t you have anything to say?” 

That came from Demencia, though it was directed at Black Hat. The two had not been on good terms lately, as evident from the snarl in her voice.

“...Flug was—” the eldritch starred at the casket inches above the ground, “he was a good scientist.” 

The deadman laughed. 

_Of course, that’s all I am—that’s all I ever was to him._

“Is that it…is that all you want to say? You know what—” the hybrid glared from under her jacket. “I didn’t expect more from you.” 

Blach Hat showed a flash of remorse, but it was gone as soon as it came. He remained still as the other continued, “Flug was my best friend, even though we fought and I picked on him a lot. He was always there for me when I got really sad and I…” she took a shaky breath, “I guess I wasn’t there enough for him.” 

Flug knew coming along was a bad idea, and he was feeling that right about now. God, it hurt. He wanted to yell again, to tell her that it wasn't her fault. It was his own and he was so sorry. The scientist didn’t notice when he started crying.

Next up was 5.0.5., who conveyed sorrow in the form of soft noises and tossing a blue flower on the coffin. None of this was right. The bear's sadness seemed to defy every law of the universe. 5.0.5. was not made to be anything but happy, this was a crime and a goddamn shame. Flug felt it deeply resonate within him. 

Finally, Gabriel spoke, his voice was soft and scratchy. He stood hunched over and covered in bruises. It was a miracle he made it here. The boy seemed to lean into 5.0.5. for comfort. 

“Flynn—er, F-flug was a good friend even t-though I didn’t know him that well. I think,” he coughed, “I think he didn’t mean for any of—of this to happen. I…don’t blame him.”

The ghost scientist had turned around, biting his lip and sniffling. He had cried a lot worse in the last four days, but none of them hurt as much as now. There was a deep pit of sadness inside him. It was slowly festering and there was nothing he could do about it. Flug had thought he felt helpless before, but now he knew the very definition of the word. He felt it course through his veins, mocking him. The scientist fell on his knees, now sobbing apologies.

“Wow. Heartbreaking.” 

At first, Flug ignored the voice, although it was strange. There stood a girl dressed in a short floral dress, completely out of place. She wasn’t there a minute ago. 

“You need a minute?”

The scientist swore she was staring directly at him. He looked around for anyone else and wiped the inside of his goggles. 

“Me? Are y-you talking to me?” 

She huffed, “Who else?”

“You can s-see me?! How? Are you a g-ghost too?” Flug's mind was happy to be distracted from the sorrow that haunted him. 

“Honey, I wish.” The girl scoffed, “Wait, never mind—anyway,” she circled around him, “you don’t recognize me? After all, we danced together. I’m hurt.” 

_Wait, the girl in… red, was it? No way. Yes, way. What the hell is going on?! How?_

“Oh my God,” he said more to himself, “w-who are you? How?”

“That’s really the last thing you need to worry about.” Her black eyes glimmered with something that resembled anticipation. She glanced back at the funeral, where Demencia, 5.0.5., and Gabriel took turns shoveling dirt in. The casket had been lowered. 

She continued, “I did try to warn you about this, twice.” 

A flashback played in Flug’s head, both of the dance and of a very dark night. He recognized it from when he had left the bookstore after talking to Gabriel. There was a girl and she told him to be careful. That was the other warning. That was why she had felt familiar, even in Spain. 

_Has she been stalking me? How does she know? Is she another villain with some type of psychic power?_

He shuddered at the thought of how much she might know, “Did you k-know this was going to happen?!”

“Yes.” 

“Why didn’t you do anything? I don’t even c-care how you knew, why—” the scientist fumed, “why didn’t you tell me?

She replied with a simple phrase, “Because that would ruin the fun.” 

The other wanted to lunge at her. He was suddenly overcome with emotions—mostly hatred and rage. He wanted to hurt her for that sentence. How dare she think of this as fun? This was fucking agony. Flug wanted a scapegoat. He wanted to blame everything on her. 

_If she knew she could’ve just told me. She could’ve pulled me to the side of the ballroom and said she saw the future or she could’ve…or she—_

The scientist knew he wouldn’t have listened. He thought he had more control over himself than to ever let things get like this, but he was wrong. He wouldn’t listen then, but he could now. 

Taking a deep breath, he dropped his rage and basked in that comfortable numb feeling, “why are you h-here, then?”

“You,” she emphasized her words, “have a choice to make.” 

“I’m bad with choices. I’m a-assuming you already knew that.” He said softly.

The other laughed, “This is pretty straightforward, let me explain. This was fun up until now. Now, you’re dead and everyone's depressed.” She started to braid a strand of hair, “Gabriel’s getting beat every five seconds, Demencia will probably start cutting herself, 5.0.5. is gonna give up soon, and Black Hat might just be fine with all of that.” 

Flug cringed at the thought, but the girl said it like the news. He had a feeling she was right. 

“I am giving you the chance to change that.”

There was an eerie silence and time seemed to stop with her words. The scientist felt like he was being watched. Anxiety slowly surfaced to his mind. 

“H-how?!” He hardly choked out the word.

She smiled something wicked, “I’m very powerful. Let’s just leave it at that, mkay?” She laughed, “First option; you go back to chapter one—er, sorry. The fight with Phoen-X. Everything is the same, Demencia still fucks up the plan and you’re still stuck holding the gun. But this time, you shoot. I trust that shouldn’t be much of a problem now.” 

Flug leaned forward on his hands, absolutely memorized by the idea of getting out of this hell, “T-that sounds great! Can you really—”

“However comma,” she interrupted, “you won’t meet Gabriel. I mean, I can’t stop you if you decide to go out and forcibly find him, but you’d have to get a day off first and manage to become his friend again. Also,” the girl looked him up and down, “no more steamy scenes with Black Hat. Everything he felt for you, if anything at all, will be gone. I don’t know if you still like him after everything he’s done but,” she shrugged. 

Flug was slightly disappointed about Gabriel. It was common logic that anything from then to now would’ve never happened, but he was too high on hope to pay attention to the finer details. Of course, this choice was better than where he was now. Anything was better, but it still left a bittersweet taste in his mouth. The scientist didn't bother to ask why she knew about the less appropriate moments between his boss because he really didn't want to know. By this time, the girl appeared as an all-knowing and overpowered video game character that no one wants to deal with because they can't die. 

“Option two, my personal favorite,” she gestured to herself, “I bring ya back as a demon. Now, there are some side effects but it’s not important really… What’s important is that you can do whatever! Go in there, save Gabriel, hug 5.0.5. because the damn bear needs it, and give ass hat the ol' what-for! You’d be immortal! There’s no downside. I mean, it only lasts for three hours. Then you're human again and susceptible to the full rath of an angry eldritch, but what a glorious three hours it'll be, huh?”

_W e l l._

Flug was taken back by the second option. It did appeal to him, however. That foreign feeling of power and control filled him and he thought of how he’d like to see his boss pay. God the things he would do, it scared him. Briefly, he remembered this wasn’t like him. He wasn’t a person of violence and if he had any self-control left he would choose the first option. But the promise of payback whispered so soothingly and Black Hat wanted him to be evil, right? Oh, and evil he would be.

“I choose," he met the girl's eccentric gaze, "revenge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whos excited for some sadist flug cuz uuuhhhhhhh thats the whole reason i wrote this,, everything was just leading up to now im quaking in my $500 giuseppe zanotti boots 
> 
> also a reader contacted me and now we're besties here's her tumblr @billissfulciphernix shes no nice and i love her and im srry i made you cry with the plot i swear


	22. Lazarus

The sun had fallen behind a veil of trees and the night air was ever cooler, penetrating deep into the soil. Flug was jolted awake by the sound of banging. He gasped for air. 

“Almost done,” a female voice called, “just a few more—” another bang shook the casket, followed by the sound of scraping metal, “scoops.” 

It didn’t take the scientist long to remember his situation. He was eerily calm about it, though. With his head resting on the silk pillow, Flug lost himself in thought. A strange sullen feeling was trapped in the air. Not sadness, but not a feeling one could be comfortable with either. He exhaled. 

_God, it feels good to breathe naturally again._

“Okay. Try pushing the top up.”

Flug already knew who was giving the instructions, so he obliged and sure as day, the top swung open. Speckles of dirt crumbled in the sides and he looked up at the dark sky, shivering slightly. It’d been a while since he felt the cold. A hand was offered from atop the hole, followed by a girl peeking over the side to make sure his resurrection had actually worked. 

“I think It’d be in your best interest to hurry.” 

The scientist groggily stood up and grabbed her wrist, though she wasn’t much help. He had to flail around a bit before reaching the top. 

“S-so, I’m immortal r-right now?” He said, more to himself. At that moment Flug was focused on actually feeling things again, so he ripped off his yellow gloves. Of course, the crew buried him in the same clothes he died in; bloodstains and all. The only thing that had been replaced was his bag. Though that did leave some questions as to what lay beneath it and quite frankly, he was scared to find out. 

“Yeah, for three hours. Well— actually, more like two hours and fifty-five minutes, now.” The girl tossed him a watch with numbers on it, they constantly ticked down, “Figured this would help.” 

The watch was smooth and cool like the feeling of freshly cut marble. He spent longer running it under his fingers than actually putting it on. 

“Thanks.”

The other smiled, rocking on her feet. “Soooooooo, I’ll handle the cleanup,” she gestured to his dug-up grave, “and you go kick some ass!”

Flug bit the inside of his cheek, anxiety pooling in his stomach. Yes, he wanted revenge. He wanted to save Gabriel and hug 5.0.5. and kick Black Hat right in the face so hard he bled. But he was scared. Without the ignorance of rage, there is only the logistics of anxiety. And right now logic said that wasn’t a very good idea, even if he was immortal. 

“Or I c-could just rescue Gabriel and get him somewhere safe. Then—then go pop in and try to explain everything. Black Hat might understand…after beating me s-senseless.” He admitted, “At least I won’t d-die.” 

The scientist rubbed his arms, consumed by fear. Images of an angry Black Hat flashed in his mind and hell, he wouldn’t blame the others if they were mad too. 

_I caused this. I caused their suffering. Everything that has happened is my fault and not even death could free me of the guilt. I was selfish. Idiot. IDIOT._

As if aiding to his discomfort, a cool breeze of air surrounded him and he’d never felt smaller. The girl’s smile dropped instantly. She stood in the dark night, dress and hair softly blowing. She didn’t shiver. She didn’t move. 

“I... beg your pardon? I— ….no. No. Right now,” her voice lowered, “you have two hours and fifty-one minutes to get back to that manor, save Gabriel, and show Black Hat that he can’t treat you like this. Get revenge! Make him suffer! Make him feel every goddamn emotion you felt when behind the gun.” She walked closer, “I did not just make you immortal so ass hat can do whatever he wants without the chance that you’ll die again.” 

Her hair seemed to defy gravity, it danced in the wind and there was a fire in her eyes. Flug was suddenly afraid.

“Your dog, that random guy, Hayloy, and Gabriel!” she gripped the top of his shirt, pulling him down to meet her gaze, “If you can’t do it for yourself, do it for them.” 

She let go and the scientist had to steady himself from falling. It’s not like the pep-talk had established a new sense of determination; it didn’t ignite a spark of hope or reassurance. But it did serve as a reminder. It was a reminder of why he chose to come back in the first place and why he wanted his boss to pay. Not for himself, but for everyone he’s hurt. 

“Okay. Alright. I’ll do it, for them.” The scientist walked over to his grave. 

The headstone read, ‘Flug Slys- Our beloved scientist.’ Beside it, slightly covered in dirt, was a small stuffed bat. He picked it up, 

_Orville._

That was his stuffed bat. He had it since childhood, he loved it. Someone—probably 5.0.5., found it and put it there. To think they actually cared that much was just another painful reminder about who didn’t care at all, Black Hat, and it filled him with bitterness. Flug clutched the bat and put it inside his lab coat. The particular situation brought a song to mind, one he had listened to many times before but never related to as closely as now. 

_When you’re asleep I’m terrified, I see the end before my eyes,_

“Do you have spray-paint?” he said, tracing the outline of his name on the stone. 

_A marker on a grave, marker on a grave. Marker on a grave and I know I’m the one who died._

The girl looked back, no longer hostile. Instead, she was intrigued, “I do now.” 

_And underneath the name, underneath the name. Underneath my name it says,_

The girl shook the can, then handed it to Flug. She watched from afar. In red, dripping words he wrote and read aloud, 

“I earned my life.” 

The two watched the paint dry. It only took a minute, then the girl glanced at Flug. Perhaps pondering his motive behind the act of vandalizing his own grave. 

“Huh, cool.” She muttered.

The other stood, suddenly at peace with himself. He was going to get revenge. He was going to waltz right in the door of the manor and savor the look on his boss’s face. He was going to make him pay for his damn manipulative plan that had cost so many lives. Flug glanced at the watch. 

_Two hours and forty-five minutes. Not a problem._

He began on his path towards the future and towards revenge. Which started on a sidewalk and was thirty minutes away. But, no matter. He didn’t have to run. 

“Oh, bye!” The girl called, “If you see me again, it means something went wrong!”

_I’ve never met a stranger girl._

* * *

After fifteen minutes of walking, Flug swore he wasn’t getting any closer. Why did they have to bury him on the other side of town anyway? Why did it have to be a secret? This was bound to get out eventually, then the villain community would be in chaos. He already imagined the theories and rumors. Everyone who talked to him at the gala would be questioned because there’s no way Black Hat would come clean. Maybe, Germain would tell Anne about the marks on his neck and how they got there. Maybe, that secret would get out and they’d start to question his boss. That was all if he stayed dead, however. Now, he was going to fix that, he was going to fix everything. It would be fine. 

The scientist stopped by a back-alley restroom, just to collect his thoughts. The bright lighting hurt his eyes but he was thankful for its solitude. In front of the mirror, Flug ripped off his bag and goggles in one swift movement. Curiosity had gotten the better of him and his scientific side wanted to know what had become of the bullet wound. After one look, he staggered back. 

It was not the dried blood that shocked him, nor the exit wound which appeared to be fresh in its glory. Instead, he was drawn to a pitch blackness that accumulated under his eyes. This was different from his permanent dark circles that came from never sleeping. This was much different. It almost looked like a tattoo, like his tears had become black and dried on his skin. Flug turned on the sink and tried to wash it off, but to no avail. When he looked back up, there was writing on the mirror.

‘IT’S FOR THE AESTHETIC’

_Oh, very funny._

“I’m guessing this is the ‘side effect’ you mentioned.” He joked. After receiving an explanation, albeit an unlogical one, he was now more interested in the hole in his head. It was a deep and dark abyss that somehow still leaked blood, not in abundance though. A part of the scientist wanted to touch it but pushed the thought aside. He checked the time, while still glancing at his strange, new reflection. 

_Will all of this go away when I’m human again?_

“—well hey there, pretty boy.” 

Flug quickly turned to the figure that stumbled in. It was a drunk, probably in his mid-thirties and with a family at home. The guy couldn't control a word that came from his mouth; bets are that he's lost. Drunks weren’t usually a threat, but this one, in particular, had a nail bat.

“How the hell did you get that?” The question had left Flug's mouth before could stop it. 

“Oh, this—this thing?” The drunk swung it around, “I-I don’t remember…some goth chick gave it to me, eariler…maybe.”

But the scientist wasn’t listening. He had been overtaken by an intense desire to get that bat. He wanted it, and he wanted it bad. The next second was a flash of slamming the guys head into a brick wall and robbing him of the weapon, as well as his leather jacket. Where all that strength surfaced from was a mystery. 

_This..._ he touched the points of the nails, _will work quite nicely on the boss._

Okay, now Flug felt that he was truly losing himself. He went from wanting to hide away and cower to planning where he would hit Black Hat with a nail bat, that he stole. Maybe the whole ‘demon’ thing was finally kicking in. No matter, he took Orville out of his lab coat and secured it in his new article of clothing. 

The scientist took one final glance in the mirror. His auburn hair was messy in that professional way and his undershirt juxtaposed the brown on his leather jacket perfectly. The dried blood and black under his eyes just added to the outfit. All in all, he looked like a fucking badass. And to think, he still had two-hours and twenty minutes left. 

Flug laughed. It was short and sarcastic; a mockery of the whole situation really, 

"Aesthetic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: I Earn My Life- Lemon Demon
> 
> y'all ain't prepared for the final chapter 
> 
> also bby boy flug lookin HOT n READY to kill


	23. Dénouement

It was a quiet night. No moon, no clouds, no hum of late night traffic. Yet, to the scientist, it was so incredibly loud. Every scuffle of a leaf and every step he took was amplified ten-fold. Even his breathing was a constant annoyance. The man was on edge. 

Now, he stood in front of the hat-shaped manor. It’s darkness blended into the sky perfectly. Flug shivered, readjusting his grip on the bat. He wasn’t ready, of course. He’d never be ready for what lay ahead. It was suicide—again, in his case. 

Thinking it was possible to go against a being such as Black Hat? What a joke. It’s not even idealistically possible. There was no plan, no strategy, no game you could play that he hasn’t mastered. However, you could have a good go at it. 

It was very likely that, if his boss did so desire, the whole extravaganza would come to an abrupt stop. Flug’s new, ‘demon’ powers only went so far, and certainly not far enough to match that of the eldritch’s. But, at least he had immortality. 

The scientist managed to sneak around the security, primarily because he built it, and now stood at the front door with anxiety crawling back into his mind. 

_Do I kick the door down? Should I peek inside? Do I… knock? No, that’s stupid. Okay, just do it already._

In a sudden burst of adrenaline, Flug kicked and the door swung open. He smiled as he looked up, expecting a crowd of surprised faces. However, the room was empty. He had assumed that someone would come running at the sound of an intruder but all was quiet. The scientist remembered that things were different now and it was not the time for spectacular entrances. He needed to get a grip. 

_One hour and forty-five minutes._

His first stop was the room at the far end of the manor. Flug had no trouble navigating the path of never-ending twists and turns; even though he hated it. He was focused on Gabriel. He had to get him out, he had to get him somewhere safe before all Hell broke loose. 

The scientist didn't think to stop himself, he quickly swung the door open and was met with the sight of a shaking Gabriel. The boy was sitting in the corner of the room with his arms around his knees. He hadn’t seen Flug yet but flinched at the sound of someone else in the room.

It broke his heart to see the other in such a state. He’d seen it before and heard every damn scream but now the bruises looked more real. The pain felt more real. It was all too real. 

“Gabriel…?’’

The boy didn’t respond at first. Flug was about to call again when he turned around. There was a flash of astonishment and then confusion in his green eyes, but it all melted into something deeper than sadness and higher than hope. It was a mixture of juxtaposing emotions that couldn’t be categorized with words. 

“Is t-this a joke?” His voice was weak and broke with every word.

“I’m so sorry, Gabriel, I—”

“I saw you k-kill yourself. I’m hallucinating…t-this—” The boy collapsed mid-sentence, sobbing. His bruised hands ran through his hair in an attempt to calm down. 

Flug had started to cry too, unknowingly. He dropped his bat and ran over to the other, hugging him, but not too hard. He didn’t want to cause further injury. Then, Gabriel returned the embrace and they stayed like that for a while; with the scientist repeating how sorry he was and the boy constantly thanking him for coming back. 

Eventually though, with time being the essence, Flug broke away. 

“W-we have to get you out of here.” 

The other nodded in agreement and wiped his eyes. He struggled to stand but managed by holding onto the wall. Flug grabbed his weapon and checked the halls for anyone else, only proceeding when it was safe. 

“This might not be the r-right time,” Gabriel sniffled, “but dude, you look badass.”

There it was. The old, happy Gabriel that Flug missed seeing. The words made him smile and gave him hope that the boy wasn’t completely crushed on the inside. 

“Thanks. It’s the bat, isn’t it?” The scientist slowed his pace so it was easier for him to keep up. 

“Yeah, and the jacket…and your eyes,” the other looked in admiration, “also how did you, um—how are you alive?”

Flug was prepared to answer with something simple and vague when he came to an abrupt stop, which led to Gabriel almost tripping himself. Around the corner stood Demencia, whose posture was aggressive and face hostile, standing next to a wide-eyed 5.0.5. Everyone froze and slowly looked at each other. Nobody could think, nobody could breathe. There was only a suffocating static in the air. 

Finally, the blue bear stepped forward. He wasn’t the slightest bit concerned about Flug’s threatening appearance or why he was here in the first place, 5.0.5. just knew he was back and that made the bear light up in joy. 

Flug glanced from 5.0.5. to Demencia, who was still in shock, and cautiously went to pet the bear. He was consumed by emotions and eventually became swallowed in the bear's fur. He only hugged tighter. 

“I missed you s-so much, buddy,” he whispered, “I’m sorry.”

The hug turned into a group of three as Demencia joined. Her grip was deathly tight and Flug heard her breath out, 

“Is it really you? Flug?”

He maneuvered in the bear's grip until he found a better position to speak because the hybrid wasn’t letting go anytime soon. 

“Dem, I—… please don’t blame y-yourself.” The scientist admitted, “It’s not your fault, it never was. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you anything. I didn’t want you to get involved, I didn’t want you to get hurt—”

She cut him off, “I—I was so sad, Flug…I hated myself. I knew something was going on and…and I didn’t do anything!” 

“No! No! Don't blame yourself! Please,” he begged, “you’re my best friend, even though we fight sometimes. Demencia, please believe me when I say it wasn’t your fault.” 

The hybrid broke away and Flug had never seen her more broken. It looked wrong. She said something but it was mulled by his thoughts. 5.0.5., Demencia, Gabriel; they all were hurt and scarred in some way. It filled him with rage. There was only one person left in the house that didn’t know he was alive, but that was about to change. 

_One-hour and ten minutes._

He embraced Demencia again, quickly, then grabbed her shoulders, “I’m sorry about t-this, but I’m kind of on a time limit. I need you to get Gabriel out of here and somewhere safe. Do it for me, okay?”

The other stared at him. Her puffy eyes widened as she put two and two together, “You’re…you’re gonna go beat up Black Hat!” 

“Yes, shhh!” He tried to quieten the hybrid; at least some of her enthusiasm was back. 

Demencia nodded frantically, then stood up, “Get him good, Flug-bug. Maybe you'll knock some sense into him…see you soon!” 

The scientist gave a reassuring glance to Gabriel and Demencia, then patted 5.0.5.

“Go with them. You’re the only one of us he trusts, I’m sure,” he gestured to Gabriel. “besides, I don’t want you seeing what happens next.” 

The bear gave a soft noise of condolence before rubbing against Flug once more. He watched the three go down the long hallway and out the door. Then he turned around and took a breath. It was time.

* * *

He wasn’t certain Black Hat would be in his office but it was a pretty good bet. This time, he could actually make an entrance and have it appreciated. Flug kicked the door in and his boss looked up lazily, not particularly caring who or what just happened. However, his eyes widened and he froze upon making eye contact with the scientist. 

Flug smiled, it was an evil smile. It was the same smile that Black Hat wore so many times when causing destruction. Except now, the roles were reversed, and he had never felt better. 

“Hey there boss, how the fuck are ya?”

The eldritch stood slowly and with a very confused look in his eye, “I know you’re not who I think you are. This is trickery.” 

“Oh, I’m very much that person,” Flug swung the bat onto his shoulder, “and I just came to talk.” 

Black Hat took a step back as the other strolled further into the room, “I highly doubt that person would want to talk to me right now…”

He stopped, inches from the eldritch’s face, “You’re right. I came for blood.” 

There was a loud, smacking sound as the bat hit his face. To put it simply, Flug had left all emotions of sympathy or remorse at the door. He cackled and watched Black Hat, whose expression was one of shock, trace his gloved hand over the wound. It was bleeding and very much so. 

However, the scientist’s laughter ended as he was thrown around the room. From wall to wall, breaking random objects. A lamp smashed into the carpet and caught fire. Paperwork flew like birds around the room, but the damage was the last thing on their minds. Flug landed in an awkward position over a fallen bookcase. Still, he grinned and glared at the eldritch. 

“I don’t know who you are, but if you want to play this game,” said his boss, “you should know I’ve won it twenty-times over.”

With that, long black tentacles came out of the man. They made quick work of snapping Flug’s neck and Black Hat leaned in to get a better look at the imposter, but there was another sickening crack. The eldritch watched in bewildered horror as the scientist’s head snapped back in place. Still bearing that evil smile, he snarled, 

“No. You can’t win this game, because I created it.” 

Another swing of the bat landed on Black Hat’s shoulder. He staggered back with wide eyes, “What…who are you?!”

“It’s me. Your, ‘beloved scientist’. The one you screwed over. The one that killed himself, remember?” 

The eldritch had fallen to his knees. He looked forward with no expression, not daring to meet the other’s fiery glare. It was like a wave had hit him and held him under. Struggling, he couldn't breathe. There was no escape. No rescue, only asphyxiation and heartbreak. Pain and grief. Desolation and despair. Solely revenge. 

“Huh? Do you, b-bastard? Look at me! God, I hate you!” Flug swung again, hitting his boss in the face. Black blood poured from the wounds. 

“Do you know how much it hurt, how much I cried?!” Another hit, “My dog, that one guy…I don’t even care what he did to deserve it.” Hit again, “Hayloy, Gabriel.” And again, “…Gabriel! Everything you did. I saw it. I saw it all. I should—” he let out a crazed laugh, “well, there’s nothing I could do that would ever measure up to what you did to him.” 

Black Hat was accepting the blows at this point. He was lost in his mind. The words from Flug hurt much deeper than the wounds and there was a growing ache in his chest. 

“You liar. You filthy fucking liar. And—and Demencia,” the scientist continued, “I would kill you, if possible, for putting your hands on her. But despite everything, she cares about you.... and I guess it’s good that someone still loves you because I—...I don’t.” The bat was dripping now, saturated with blood. 

“Flug…” Black Hat finally met his gaze. He looked pitiful. Weak.

“You m-made me fall in love with you! You manipulated me, used me!” The scientist paced, “Do you r-remember…” he was breaking. 

Emotions and memories flooded his mind, completely shattering his bloodlust, “Do you remember Spain, w-what you did to me? What we d-did together? How you said you l-loved me? I was an idiot, you never did!” 

Flug dropped the bat and rubbed his arms, trying to stop the oncoming of another panic attack; but it was useless. The fire had grown now, encompassing half the room. Black Hat stood up, slowly. Blood poured down his clothes and onto the floor where dark puddles reflected the amber glow of fiery destruction. 

The scientist stopped, ready for whatever happened next. He flinched, but nothing came. Black Hat only stood there, and Flug noticed he was crying. Actually crying. 

“Flug…I’m sorry.” His voice was soft, “I’m so sorry.”

At that moment, the eldritch crumbled. He mirrored the man opposite of him and cried. The feeling in his chest was unbearable and he came to realize it was pain. Heartbreaking pain. Black Hat had never felt such an intense, raw, emotion like this before. It was stronger than rage and hurt worse than any fight he had endured. 

Flug bit his lip, shivering, “I c-can’t forgive you. I just want to k-know,” he brought a hand to the eldritch’s face, wiping the tears and blood, “Did you e-ever feel anything for me…at all?”

They stared into each other's eyes. Both crying, both in nauseating agony. 

“Yes,” Black Hat whispered, “I still do. Flug,” his voice broke,

“I love you,” 

There was a beeping from the scientist’s watch. The marks under his eyes disappeared and the bullet wounds on his temple healed. He was human again. But, at the moment, that didn’t matter. Flug pulled the eldritch into him, and they kissed. 

It was a bittersweet kiss. Soft and pure, like a curse that had been lifted. They melted into each other as the flames crawled higher up the wall. But, it was also a kiss of sadness; of pain and longing and unheard pleas for forgiveness. It was the kiss of death. 

Flug gasped as he pulled away, confused. He looked down, then back up and his eyes widened. Sharp claws pulled themselves out of his stomach, dripping with blood.

“I love you,” Black Hat said, wiping his hand, “but you should’ve stayed dead.” 

The scientist dropped to the floor. Trying to muster up one last word, one last phrase, but he choked on blood. His boss watched with an unreadable look in his eye. Flug coughed a couple times and then threw up blood, falling on his side. 

“I’m sorry it had to end like this, but you made me feel emotions for you; dangerous ones. And that never ends well.” He walked to the far end of the room, near the door and away from the hungry fire.

It was true. The eldritch had realized that he loved Flug. And this hurt, it hurt a lot more then he would ever tell anyone. He had to watch the man he loved die, again, and walk away. It tore his soul out and left him in misery. But that's why it was a weakness. Love was a dangerous emotion that led to dangerous outcomes; so whenever he felt it, it needed to be dealt with accordingly.

It wasn’t the first time he had played this game, and it wouldn’t be the last. But this was the most agonizing. The most anyone had ever affected Black Hat. The most anyone had made him feel in years. And it was all thanks to one scientist. 

“As for you,” he called from the door, “there was nothing I could do, really. You…’forgave’ me, remember? And then the bookshelf fell and you were pinned to the ground. I tried to save you, but you insisted that I go. It was very tragic,” the eldritch adjusted his hat and coat, “but the others should believe it.” 

There, in a burning room of a burning building, lied Flug Slys. The beloved scientist. The only human who was foolish enough to give his heart to an eldritch; and the only human who was lucky enough to steal a piece of Black Hat’s in return. 

_To Be Evil_


	24. A/N

Hi guys,

Um, yeah please leave your death threats and rants about the last chapter in the last chapter’s comments please. This is an author’s note and I want you to finish crying and get all those feelings out before you read this so!! I love you, and I’m sorry!!!

Anyway, what a ride. Wow. 

First off, I want you to know I thought long and hard about that ending. I probably changed it over fifteen times. One night I was in bed thinking, ‘how could I make it better?’ and well, I don’t know if that qualified as better but ya know. I’ll admit, I thought it was too heartbreaking at first. I wasn’t going to do it. I had a good, pure ending already planned. However, I asked my friends and they begged me to give you guys that torture. Blame them for my final decision. 

Also some people were asking about a sequel and if you guys really want, I’ll write one (I have a few ideas). But I also think where it ended was a good conclusion so, just tell me in the comments. 

On an exciting note, I have a few pieces of fan-art already but if you want to submit more I’d be like,, really happy!!! My social media accounts are below. 

Anyway, I’m here to thank you guys and provide some random facts about the fic and myself included. As you know, this was my first fanfic and I couldn’t have chosen a better fandom to write in! Legit everyone I’ve talked to has been so nice and supportive. It’s such a lovely little family!!

That being said, here’s some random trivia:

-Badass Flug was inspired by, ’The Crow’ (1994) which is a really good movie.

-I still can’t spell villain without autocorrect and I can’t pronounce Villainous to save my life.

-Because I’m a nerd, you best bet every goddamn experiment I made Flug do is scientifically correct and theoretically possible. EXCEPT the invisibility potion because I suck at chemistry. So yes, teleportation is possible in theory. Go wild. 

-Gabriel was inspired by my older brother, but one of my readers (hi Nix) is freakily almost identical to him and it still scares me. 

-The ending was actually really hard to write, I started getting nightmares about some of the scenes and it was Not Fun. 

-Dem was probably my favorite to write. I love her personality, it’s fun to work with. (I also love all of the other boys, it’s hard to choose.)

-I really loved working with all of the OC’s. It made me a better writer in total because I got to experience different personalities that I could never make up on my own. Honestly thank you to everyone who submitted! 

Seriously though, this has been an amazing experience. If you’re currently thinking about writing I HIGHLY suggest you do. You need a push? THIS is your push. Go take your idea and put it into words right now. Even if you can’t write, you will become so much better by doing it. I know I did. Are you going through some rough times? WRITE. I cannot stress how much writing has helped me. It’s therapeutic. I’m gonna go on a little personal rant right now, just so you guys know how much you’ve done for me. 

One night, after a particularly scarring event which is better left in the recesses of my mind, I decided to run away. I had a plan and two-hundred dollars. I even cut my hair off in a spite-driven high. (It was down to my hips, now it’s to my shoulders.) But I digress, it was so easy. I could’ve done it and left everything behind. They wouldn’t have found me. They wouldn’t have searched. God, I was so close. But I didn’t. I don’t know my exact thoughts at that moment. I don’t know what stopped me or why. But, I closed my window. I went to sleep. And the next day, I updated this story. 

If I had to guess, the story wasn’t the main factor in my decision to not run away, but it sure as hell contributed. I do care about every one of y’all. Even if you’ve never commented or left kudos. Just the fact that people actually read this is enough. You expected something out of me (weekly updates) and that made me feel wanted, even if it was just for some words on a screen. I’ll take my value from being a fanfiction writer over being nothing at all any day. I love you guys, really.

That being said, enough with the sad shit. I do plan to write another story in the fandom. I was thinking an x reader???? If you guys want??? or more paperhat???? Leave some suggestions in the comments please!! Like always, it will be filled with angst and lore but maybe, just maybe, we can have a happy ending this time. Expect that around June. 

If you want to talk to me or anything, please do. I love talking to you guys and have met some amazing people in the comments and those who have already reached out, you know who you are. But I don’t bite I swear. 

My instagram is @calli_tv and I use it the most, but since I’m well aware that a lot of people on here use tumblr, mine is @khalicentric (warning: I still don’t know how to use that godforsaken website). Although, I have every form of social media you could think of so feel free to ask!

And with that, dear readers, I leave you on a note. This has been a wonderful experience and I loved every second of it. I want to thank y’all for everything, but this isn’t the end. It’s only the beginning. 

Much love~ <3


End file.
